The Daughter
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: A girl who has been hiding from her family. But when a rogue wolf kills the family she was staying with she goes and hunts him down. But when she kills him she Meets the most powerful wolf. Now she doesnt know what to do. Tell the true or hid it 4ever?
1. The Rogue

**I don't own anything but the OFC. All rights go to Patricia Briggs. And Please Review. Review=love**

I was running throw the snow after the rogue wolf. That kill the family that I was staying with. The oldest son was one of my lover. I was out for the full moon but when I came back they were all dead. I picked up the scent and started to fallow it. Its been a week and I was closing in on it. I was in the Marrok's territory. I been avoiding him for a very long time.

I made my way throw the woods in the late afternoon. It sun was going down and rogue would be finding a place to sleep for the night. So this would give me the time to close in a lot. It started to snow again and the sprites of the forest was telling me to fined shelter for the night. Being my mother's daughter I listen to them. I found a lil cave in the rocks. I lit a small fire and eat some of the dried meat I had. I was running low on it. After the rogue is dead I need to go hunting.

I listened to the wind sing throw the trees. As I started to fall asleep. And then my sprite left my body and went off to look for the rogue.

As I flow throw the trees the rogue was walking on the out side of this lil town. I fallowed him as he made his way to this huge house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Then a man that looked like a college student opened the door.

"Who are you? And why are you in my territory?"

The rogue got down on his knees and gave him this throat.

"I come here to ask you for your help. I have a rogue after me. Its trying to kill me."

I growled to my self. He was a great liar and the Marrok believed him.

"Please come in."

The rogue slowly got to his feet and kept his eyes down. I didn't have time left. So after the storm passes I have to get to him be for he kills again.

My sprite came back to my body

The morning came fast but I was up before the sun came up. I was made my way to the huge house but something was pushing me, to the town. There was people out so I jumped up on to the roofs. The magic that ran in my veins kept me out of view. My scent was covered up so the wolf's wouldn't smell me. I waited for a few hours then the rogue came out with the Marrok. I pulled out my bow then put a silver tip arrow. Then I followed him the Marrok walked ahead of him. Then the rogue was about to pull out a gun. That when I let my arrow fly, it hit him in the head. He was pinned to the wall of the building behind him.

The Marrok saw the gun that was in the rogues hand. Then his eyes went from him to me. I shoulder my bow and then took off. I didn't need to say here. As I jumped off the roof the Marrok came around the corner. He looked at me and then he started to walk to me. I took off running and I heard a howl behind me. He was still in human from when he howled. The _dam_ Marrok was right behind me. So I didn't hold anything back.

I floored it running in snow might be hard for some. But for me it was easy, when I'm barefooted I'm fast. When you were raised by Coyote and Wolf you learn fast. I know how wolfs worked. Then a reddish wolf came out from my lift side. I slide back as he jumped for me. I went on my knees then pushed off the ground with my elbow. As I got back to my feet there was a tree in front me so I jumped up into it. It was a good ten feet from the ground. The Marrok and the reddish wolf was below me looked up at me.

I was about to jump to another tree. When the Marrok spoke out.

"Please don't leave I just want to talk to you."

I stopped then sat on the branch.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I said softly. Cause being a werewolf your scenes is better then any human.

"First of all you could tell me your name."

I took at breath.

"It's Tega."

He had this look on his face.

"That's a Welsh name. But you don't look Welsh."

I wanted to say.

'_What gave you that idea'_

But I held my tongue.

"My mother was a Indian and my father was Welsh. But I never met him. He doesn't even know I was born."

I said bitterly. The Marrok smiled a lil.

"My name is Bran Cornick and this is my son Charles Cornick."

I closed my eyes.

"I know who you are."

"Would you please come down?"

I had tears in my eyes but I didn't let them show.

"I don't trust any werewolf."

He didn't show any sign of being hurt.

"I don't blame you but I give you my world as a alpha that I wont your you. Nether will my son."

I took a deep breath the slide off the branch and landed in front of them. I kept my eyes down so they wouldn't see my eyes.

"How did you became a werewolf?"

I laughed. I could help it.

"If you don't mind I rather not say."

He nodded.

"Will can you tell me why you killed that wolf?"

I wanted to look up at him but I didn't.

"He kill a human family that I was staying. They didn't do anything to him. When I was out for the full moon he came and killed them."

I let my rage and sadness go.

"There was someone in the family you loved?"

I balled my fists up.

"He was just a lover. We met a month ago and now his dead. That rogue killed people that took me in and now I'm alone again."

He took a step closer to me and I moved back.

"Will if you like you can be part of our pack or we could sent you to a pack that you would like."

I smiled.

"I don't like packs. I'm not like the other wolfs who need to be with a alpha or need the touch of other wolfs."

He looked at me with a eyebrow lifted. I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

"If that maybe so. A unmated wolf like you shouldn't be alone."

I knew he was going to say this. A female wolf cant be alone wolf. "I don't do will in packs."

He smiled.

"Its ok just come back to my house so we can feed you up."

I looked above his head and glared at the tree behind him.

"It looks like you haven't eaten in a while."

I closed my eyes.

"I eat but in the last week I been tracking the rogue so I haven't eaten a good meal in that long. I know a hungry wolf is a dangerous wolf. I ate when I had the time."

I looked back down.

"Ok but still I can't let a girl go hungry."

At that moment my stomach growled.

"Ok I came but after that I'm leaving."

"We see."

I didn't care but I was hungry. So we made it back to his house by late afternoon. . .


	2. Her Past

Bran cooked me some food and Charles phased back to his human from.

"May I use your bathroom?"

I didn't look at Bran but he knew I was talking to him.

"Sure you may its up stairs the third door to the right."

I said.

"Thank you."

I walked up the stairs and walked to the third door. I knocked on the door there was no answer. So I opened the door walked in the locked the door. Then I walked to the mirror and stared at my self. My gray eyes were the only part of my appearance that took after my father. I pulled out my drown contacts and put them in. They hurt my eyes and dull my eye sight but if they see my eyes, then they would know who my father is. I sighed then made my way back to the kitchen. I pasted a blond headed woman. She just turned up her nose at me like she was better then me. I didn't care but if she lays a hand on my then she is going to have her ass kicked. Bran looked up as I came back in and looked at him in the eye. I could feel his power telling me to look away. I didn't feel like it but I dropped my eyes.

"You have some pretty drown eyes Tega."

I smiled a lil.

"Thank you."

I sat down at the long table on the other side from Charles. He kept looking at me like there was something bothering him.

"Is there something you what to ask me?"

He looked at his father then looked back at me.

"You smell like someone I know but then again you don't."

I lifted up a eyebrow.

"Really and who do I smile like?"

Bran put a huge plate of food in front for me.

"You smell a lil like my brother."

I kept my face straight.

"I never met him. I might heard of him. But I never seen him. I stay away from wolfs?"

I started to eat so I wouldn't talk. Bran sat next to me and took in a deep breath.

"Would you mind not sniffing me while I eat?"

I said in a growl. He just laughed.

"Sorry but my son does have a point. You do smell a lil like my Samuel."

I rolled my eyes.

"There are a lot of wolfs in the world and some of them smell alike."

I had a point there.

"True. So where is your mother?"

I stopped eating.

"She's dead."

I said in a low voice. I wasn't hungry anymore. Thinking about her makes my lose my appetite. "I'm sorry for making you sad."

I looked over at Bran.

_Dam wolfs with there scents to smell what you are feeling. Get a grip on your self. You need to shut down your emotions. _

"_You good at controlling your emotions."_

_I looked at Charles. _

"_You could say it runs in the family." _

_I sighed again._

"_Would you like to talk about it?" _

_Bran said in a low voice. I knew what he was talking about. What should I do? I never told anyone how she died._

"_Do you really want to know?"_

_I said in a strange voice. They looked at each other then nodded. _

"_Its not a pretty story. When I was five a very black witch wanted me for his mate. I know at the age I was at it was weird. But my mother knew when he was coming for me. She hid me behind the fireplace when he came for me. When he asked her where I was she wouldn't tell him. So he raped her and torture for hours then he did something to her. He left the room but I stayed were I was just in case he was waiting for me to come out. When I didn't he lit the house on fire. If it wasn't for Jean I would have been killed. He took me in for two year then Coyote took me to be raised." _

_Bran looked at me._

"_Who is Coyote?"_

_I looked at him but Charles was the one who answered. _

"_He is Mercy's Father." _

_Bran looked at me. _

"_Really? He raised you?" _

_I looked at him._

"_Mostly but the other Avatar's helped."_

_I made a sour face. Just remembering Grandfather made me shiver._

"_Avatars?"_

_I looked at Bran. _

"_That's the name they like to be called instead of Walkers." _

_He nodded._

"_You need to eat up."_

_I looked at my food._

"_I'm not hungry anymore." _

_Once I lose my appetite I don't get it back. Bran pulled my plate back in front of me. _

"_If so just eat it. It will make me fell better to knowing that you have food in you."_

_I glared at my plate but then started to eat again._

_._

_A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F_

_A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F_

_._

_When I was done eating I helped Bran with the dishes. _

"_You can sleep in one of the spare bedroom." _

_I looked at him. _

"_I really should get going."_

_I turned around to leave but he put a hand on my arm. I pulled away growling._

"_Don't touch me!"_

_I don't like any male touching me. _

"_Sorry I didn't mean to grab you. But I cant let you leave. You are unmated and it's our law that no female is aloud to be alone wolf." _

_I looked at him._

"_I was mated but he was killed by the same black witch. I don't stay in any place for to long. He owns how to find me if I stay in one place for to long." _

_He looked at me._

"_We wont let him hurt you Tega." _

_I walked up to him and looked him in the eye. _

"_I don't let any fight my battles. I don't want anyone to get hurt. He is very powerful and he has a guardian that extend his life and it made him really powerful." _

_They looked at each other._

"_You heard about this or something like it?" _

_Bran nodded. _

"_One of our wolfs had a black witch after him. Her family created the guardian but she was the only one that lived. After her family was attacked and killed. Her mother had enough magic to save the youngest one. But how did you witch get the knowledge to make one?"_

_I looked at him._

"_His family was the one that killed her family and took their magic and spells." _

_He nodded._

"_Do you know who's sprite he used?"_

_I was by the wall I couldn't help it. I put my hand throw the wall "_

_My mother." _

_I walked out of the kitchen and headed for the spare room. My hand was bleeding but after I pulled out the drywall. I licked my cuts and they healed. The good news was the I didn't break any bones. Then some one knocked I had my back up against the wall. _

"_Come in."_

_Bran walked in. I put my hands under my legs. He had a first ad kit with him._

"_Let me see your hand. You cut it I could smell the blood when you walked off."_

_I didn't move. He came over and sat on the bed in front of me. _

"_Come on let me see your hand."_

_I didn't like being told what to do. I took a breath and held out my hand. He looked at it. _

"_It looks like you heal fast. You didn't even break anything." _

_He was looking at my hand._

"_For a werewolf you heal fast." _

_I knew he was going to notice that. _

"_I just eat so yea I'm going to heal fast."_

_He was still holding my hand. I didn't like it so I pulled it out slowly. He let me go._

"_You said you had a mate what happened to him?"_

_I balled up my fists._

"_My witched tortured him in front of me. Ray tortured him for a week before he died. Then when he was done with him Ray moved on to me. . ." _

_I could still feel the pain he caused me. _

"_If you are here then how did you get away?" _

_I closed my eyes. _

"_He barely fed me. Just enough to keep me alive. Its been ten years scents I got away. He went out for something and I managed to get away and stay away." _

_He closed his eyes. _

"_How long did he have you for?" _

_I opened my eyes and looked at him._

"_For three decades."_

_His eyes snapped opened. _

"_What did he do to you?" _

_I looked up._

"_Hey raped me, tortured and experimented on me."_

_I could feel the tests he put me through._

"_I'm sorry Tega. But that's why you need to stay here." _

_I looked at him and my rage started to bubble inside me. My wolf stirred at my rage. She didn't like it when I was mad, she was trying to calm me down. _

"_I been going fine on my own. I don't do anything that would expose us. I stay away from humans most of the time the only time I do go around them is for small things." _

_Like sex for one but I wasn't going to tell him that._

"_I don't know just stay here for a while. So I can see if it would be ok." _

_I nodded and I was starting to tired. _

"_Oh before I forget we going to a party tomorrow. So you are coming with us." _

_Then he got up and left the room before I could say anything. I slide out of the bed then started to pull off my clothes. I locked the door and as I crawled into the bed. Just in my bra and panties I put my head on the pillow. I drifted off to sleep that night. Not knowing that the next night was going to be hell._


	3. The Party

_**I don't own the song that Tega sings it belongs to Jordin Sparks. Review=Love**_

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

That night I was hoping to have a good dream. But I was wrong, it started off the same like every time I had it. We were running for are lives. Ray was right behind us.

"Come one Tega we have to keep moving."

I was out of breath and tired. I was four months pregnant with Jacob's child.

"I know my love. But I cant breathe."

He put me on his back and started to run again. I could feel Ray getting closer and closer. Then the nightmare shifted. I was chained up against the wall looking into Jacob's beautiful green eyes. I saw fear but not for his life but for mine and our child. Ray had silver knifes in Jacob, blood was pouring out. His dark skin was starting to turn ashy. Hours went by slowly Jacob looked at me one last time and said.

"I love you Tega with all my heart."

Tears ran down my face.

"I love you to Jacob with all my soul."

Then I watched as this life left his eyes. I screamed out "

NO!".

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I sat up in a could sweat. At the time I didn't know I did scream out. Not until Bran came into my room. I had my hands on my stomach. I could smell my own pain, rage and despair. So could Bran he walked in slowly. I couldn't look at me I looked at the wall. Breathing hard.

"Are you ok Tega?"

I kept my eyes on the wall.

"Just a nightmare. It was only a very bad nightmare"

I voice was cracked. I felt the bed sink in and Bran sat down. But when he put a hand on my arm I jumped so hard that I it the wall hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I pulled my knees up and then wrapped my arms around then and put my head down on them. His voice was warm and soft like he really cared about me. But I know that he really didn't. No one cared about me. I guess he could tell what I was thinking.

"I do care about you Tega."

I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see cause my head was still down. "

You don't believe me do you?"

I know he was telling the truth but then again this is the Marrok he can lie and you wouldn't know. "I don't believe anyone then they say that."

I peaked a look at him. He was looking at me, I was glade I still had the contacts in.

"Will here you can trust me. I am a the Marrok."

I looked away.

"I know what you are and I know you wont hurt me with out a reason. But its better if I don't trust anyone. They don't get hurt."

He slowly moved and put a hand on me. I didn't jump.

"You don't want to get hurt so you say so they don't get hurt. But really you don't want to get hurt."

I looked up at him.

"Very one around me get's killed or they get hurt. Mostly they get killed. I cant live with that anymore. I that's why I stay away from everyone. The one time I try to get close to someone they die."

I had tears in running down my face. He looked sad like a father who is seeing his daughter cry over having her heart broken. That made me looked away I never had a father. I was starting to get mad. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

I took a deep breath.

"No you just my father."

I didn't mean to say that but something about him made me want to tell him every thing. Like what a omega does.

"What about your father?"

I bite my lip till I could tast my own blood.

"I never met my father. He doesn't even know that he has a daughter."

licked my lip so it could heal.

"He doesn't know about you? So how did he meet your mother?"

I wished he didn't ask that. I would lie but he would know at some parts what I was lying at.

"He was a new wolf and at one point his wolf took over him. He met my mother they had sex that one night. He left and when my mother saw him again he didn't know who she was. So when she found out that she was pregnant with me. She had to leave her people cause she was carring a child of a white man who was a werewolf. Her father wouldn't like that and he would have killed her. So she followed my father for a while when I was one or two years old I saw what he looked like. But he had a wife so mother and me left. When I got older I followed him around for a while. But I stayed out of sight. One night he cut him self and I took some of it and tested to my own. I didn't believe my mother. When she said he was my father but after I did the test came back positive. After that day I swore to my self that I would never tell him or his family about me."

How much good that turned out.

" You father doesn't know about you or his family?"

I nodded.

"But why wouldn't you tell him?"

I smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore he has a new mate. And soon he will have kids and I don't want to bother him."

Bran looked at me with a eyebrow lifted. I rolled me eyes.

"Oh. Hi. You don't know who I am but a very long time ago you had sex with my mother and she gave birth to me. So now I thought I should let you know that you have a daughter."

He nodded.

"See that would mess up his life. I don't mind being alone. I'm use to it so its fine."

I was really telling my self that more then to him.

"I'm sorry Tega. But you really should tell him."

I laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bran nodded.

"What if some girl came up to you and said Hi I'm your daughter. What would you think at first?" He had this look on his face.

"At first I be thinking she is lying."

I gave him a look that said.

'_See my point'_

"See that's why I don't want to tell him."

I looked out of the window. The sun was starting to come up.

"But if he really wants to know and takes a test and it does say he is your father then he has to believe you."

I gave a low laugh. He looked at me.

"Yea but what if he doesn't want me and say 'I might be your father I have a new live so if you would. Can you please live and never come back."

His face fell a bit. He knew I was right.

"Its ok really Bran."

I could believe I was going to say this.

"I have a pack now so it be ok."

His eyes got wide.

"That is if you will take me in for a bit?"

Bran's eyes lit up with a smile.

"That would be fine with me."

I smiled a lil.

"But before you make me pack is it ok that we wait a while. I want to see if the pack is ok with me and so you know when the full moon come I like to hunt alone."

He had to think about what I said.

"You don't like to hunt in a pack?"

I nodded.

"Will I guess we can see. But I don't know how your wolf is."

I could understand that.

"Will if you want some time this week we could go for a run or something and you can see my wolf but please don't make a big deal with how we look."

He had this confused look on his face.

"You find out when we go out."

He nodded.

"Will I let you go but remember at six we are going to a party."

I nodded.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It was a hour before the party so I took a shower. Then pulled out my jean and a nice long sleeved blouse to go with it. I put my long black hair up into a bun. Then I put on my make-up on. Not a lot but just some and then I pull on my black leather jacket. Then I put on my black high heel boots that went up to my thighs. A knock came from my door and as I turned around to see a girl with whiskey colored hair. She smiled but as she came into the room I could feel this power coming off her. All I could say was.

"You're a Omega!"

Her face turned pink.

"How did you know what I was?"

I smiled at her.

"I met a few Omega's. I know what the power you give off is."

She smiled.

"I'm Anna Cornick."

So this is Charles mate.

"Its nice to meet you Anna I'm Tega Wolf."

I used my mothers father name.

"Its nice to meet you to Tega. Bran asked me to tell you its time to go."

I nodded and followed her out of the room. The blond was standing beside Bran must be his mate. Charles was looking at Anna as we walked down the stairs. My boots made a soft thud on the wood floor. The blond gave me a evil look. I gave her one back looking in to her eyes. We stared for a while then she dropped her gaze. Bran gave me a disproving look but didn't say any thing.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I rode with Charles and Anna to the bar it was called 'The Wolfs Head'. It was big but not as big as most bar's are. I followed them into the bar. As we walked in some of the males looked at them but when they saw me. There eyes got huge as I walked by. I went to the bar and got me a few shots of vodka. I know it wound do anything to me but I love the tast of it. Anna sat be side me being part Avatar for some reason when a Omega is around I don't feel like curling up at there feet. He looked at me.

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

I took a shot.

"A very long time and you?"

She looked down.

"Five years."

I nodded and took a shot.

"Why do you drink if it isn't going to do anything to you?"

I smiled at her.

"Cause I like the taste and how it burns on its way down."

She smiled and then Charles came over and stay next to his mate. He got a few drinks then Anna said.

"Who's birthday is it Charles?"

I was taking a shot when he said.

"It Samuels. He is coming down for a few days."

I broke the glass I was holding. The wolfs around me looked at me.

"Are you ok?"

I looked at Anna. She looked worried.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about some stuff I better go to the bath room and clean up."

I slide off my seat and made my way to the bathroom. I ran some warm water then put my hand under it. I started to pull out the shards of glass. I pulled out some bandages out of my back-pack. I wrapped my hand then clean up the blood. I walked out and someone was singing. It was awful they were having a karaoke. It was the blond who was singing. I was standing next to a wolf. She was short so I bend down.

"Who is she?"

She looked at me.

"That the queen bitch Leah."

I smiled. I like that name.

"So her name is Leah. Dam she sings like someone is trying to kill her."

The wolf laughed.

"I like you. I'm Sage."

I smiled.

"I'm Tega. The new wolf in town."

She smiled as we shook hands.

"Does anyone else sing?"

I said Sage.

"Yes a few does but Anna is the best so far but Leah doesn't like anyone else singing. Besides her."

I nodded. When she was done Bran walked up on stage to speak.

"Do we have anyone else that want to sing?"

I took a quick shot then said.

"I want to."

I didn't say it loud cause most of the people here are wolfs. So there hearing is great Bran smiled at me.

"We have a challenger."

I walked up to the stage and told the band what to play.

They started to play 'Just For the Record by Jordin Sparks'

_**I can't help myselfIf I don't wanna be with nobody elseI don't wanna leave my baby's sideAnd I don't wanna kiss another guyI'll pass any testCause nothing in this world or in the nextCould make me second guessCould make me change my mindCould make me not protect what I'm feeling insideCause I'm smart enough to know that this is a good thingPlease believe it, please believe itAnd I'm smart enough to stay right where I belongAnd I'm faithful enough to know that this is meant to beAnd if it's not, the don't speakDon't ruin it, let me dreamHear me, hear meThis is for my babyThere will never be anotherThere's so many ways I love youAnd that's just for the record, babeI need you, need youI can't wait to see youI so love when were togetherCan't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babeI can't be perfectNo one is flawlessBut rest in mindI'll be there through the good and the bad and the ugly and worseSo if it's something that you're lackingGo and tell me firstCause I'm smart enough to know that this is a good thing, yeahSmart enough to stay right where I belong, oh no no noAnd I'm faithful enough to know that this is meant to beAnd if it's not, the don't speakDon't ruin it, let me dreamHear me, hear meThis is for my babyThere will never be anotherThere's so many ways I love youAnd that's just for the record, babeI need you, need youI can't wait to see youI so love when were togetherCan't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babeSo if there's any way to cheatDon't tell me 'cause I don't wanna knowAnd if there's any way to leaveDon't tell me 'cause I don't wanna goI don't wanna go to sleep 'cause I don't wanna miss youThis is team and I love my positionLead me anywhere, I'll go with you thereI'll go with you thereHear me, hear meThis is for my babyThere will never be anotherThere's so many ways I love youAnd that's just for the record, babeI need you, need youI can't wait to see youI so love when were togetherCan't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babeHear me, hear meThis is for my babyThere will never be anotherThere's so many ways I love youAnd that's just for the record, babeI need you, need youI can't wait to see youI so love when were togetherCan't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babe**_

_**I can't help myselfIf I don't wanna be with nobody elseI don't wanna leave my baby's sideAnd I don't wanna kiss another guyI'll pass any testCause nothing in this world or in the nextCould make me second guessCould make me change my mindCould make me not protect what I'm feeling insideCause I'm smart enough to know that this is a good thingPlease believe it, please believe itAnd I'm smart enough to stay right where I belongAnd I'm faithful enough to know that this is meant to beAnd if it's not, the don't speakDon't ruin it, let me dreamHear me, hear meThis is for my babyThere will never be anotherThere's so many ways I love youAnd that's just for the record, babeI need you, need youI can't wait to see youI so love when were togetherCan't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babeI can't be perfectNo one is flawlessBut rest in mindI'll be there through the good and the bad and the ugly and worseSo if it's something that you're lackingGo and tell me firstCause I'm smart enough to know that this is a good thing, yeahSmart enough to stay right where I belong, oh no no noAnd I'm faithful enough to know that this is meant to beAnd if it's not, the don't speakDon't ruin it, let me dreamHear me, hear meThis is for my babyThere will never be anotherThere's so many ways I love youAnd that's just for the record, babeI need you, need youI can't wait to see youI so love when were togetherCan't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babeSo if there's any way to cheatDon't tell me 'cause I don't wanna knowAnd if there's any way to leaveDon't tell me 'cause I don't wanna goI don't wanna go to sleep 'cause I don't wanna miss youThis is team and I love my positionLead me anywhere, I'll go with you thereI'll go with you thereHear me, hear meThis is for my babyThere will never be anotherThere's so many ways I love youAnd that's just for the record, babeI need you, need youI can't wait to see youI so love when were togetherCan't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babeHear me, hear meThis is for my babyThere will never be anotherThere's so many ways I love youAnd that's just for the record, babeI need you, need youI can't wait to see youI so love when were togetherCan't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babe**_

_**As I was sing I didn't see when Samuel Cornick walked in. When I was done singing every one had there months opened. Then out of no were they started to clap and wolf whistle at me. I smiled and took a bow. I walked off the stage and Leah came up to me. Then she pushed me up against the wall. **_

"_**No one makes a fool out of me. No one sings but me got it bitch." **_

_**I looked at her and smiled. **_

"_**I'm going to be the better woman and just walk away."**_

_**I moved away and every one was staring at us. I stopped and turned back at her.**_

"_**So you know the next time you touch me being the Marrok's mate or not I will snap you fuckin neck like a twig. Then the Marrok and kill me but then every one will be happy to get ride of you Hunter." **_

_**I turned back around and headed back to the bar. No one tried to stop me. **_

"_**Give me the whole bottle." **_

_**The bartender gave me the bottle and I paid him. Bran sat neck to me.**_

"_**You shouldn't threaten the Marrok's mate like that." **_

_**I looked at him and growled.**_

"_**Then keep you bitch on a shorter leash. But the next time she touches me I will make sure that will be the last thing she does." **_

_**He looked at me and I could feel his power. I laughed. **_

"_**That wont work on me Bran."**_

_**I let my Omega side out and he could feel my power. His eyes got huge. **_

"_**You are an Omega? I didn't know that." **_

_**I rolled my eyes. **_

"_**I'm not a Omega will only half Omega. The other side I'm a Alpha but scents females cant be Alphas." **_

_**He looked at me. **_

"_**You cant be both. That impossible no one has very had both traits before." **_

_**I took a swig. **_

"_**When you first met me what did you scents?" **_

_**He looked down at the wood. **_

"_**I couldn't tell if you where Dominant or Submissive."**_

_**I smiled.**_

"_**That because then I don't need to be Dominant or Omega they balance each other out." **_

_**Charles was on the other side of me. **_

"_**How could that happen?" **_

_**I hate talking about it but they should know. **_

"_**Charles you know how you were born a werewolf. You have powers that no other wolf has?" **_

_**He nods. **_

"_**I was born a werewolf."**_

_**I said in a very low voice. I could smell there shock. **_

"_**But how could that be?"**_

_**I took a very long drink before I spoke. **_

"_**My mother was a Avatar a wolf Avatar. And my father is a werewolf." **_

_**Charles looked at me. **_

"_**I didn't know there was any other werewolfs that were born and not created." **_

_**He was in shock. I put a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**I know when you were born I was happy that I wasn't the only one."**_

_**Anna was beside him and they both looked at me.**_

"_**You are older them me?" **_

_**I knew why he asked. I didn't look or smell like a old wolf. **_

"_**Yes I'm older then you." **_

_**I laugh a lil. **_

"_**So who are you?"**_

_**There was a new voice that came form behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I know that voice and I been trying to avoid all my life. I turned around and looked at Samuel. **_

"_**I know who I am but who are you?" **_

_**I knew who he was but still.**_

"_**I'm Dr. Samuel Cornick and who are you?" **_

_**I looked at him. He was looking good his new mate was thanks to that. **_

"_**I'm Tega. Its nice to meet you Dr. Samuel." **_

_**He saw my hand and walked over to me. **_

"_**What happened to your hand?" **_

_**The Dr. that he is was taking over. **_

"_**I cut my hand." **_

_**Then he unraveled the bandage to look at it. **_

"_**Hmm you need to get this clean come with me." **_

_**He looked at his father. **_

"_**I be back Da. I need to get this cleaned up. And thanks for the party. We be back soon."**_

_**Then he took me to his car. We drove in silent's I looked out of the dark window. **_

"_**So you new and you don't smell like pack?" **_

_**I gave a small smile. **_

"_**Yeah I know. I was following a rogue wolf that killed a family that I was staying with. Then I was out for the full moon is when he came and killed them. He came here to your father so he could get close to him and kill him. But at the same time he was trying to hid from me."**_

_**I couldn't help my self but to laugh. He looked at me. **_

"_**Why are you laughing for?"**_

_**I looked at him but then on of the contacts moved and my eyes started to water. **_

"_**Dam it!"**_

_**I had them in for to long. I had to take the out. I put them up and looked back out of the window. "Why do you wear contacts for?" **_

_**I took a breath. **_

"_**So no one can see my eye color. If some people were to see it. Then they would know who my father is. His eye color is rare and I have his eyes." **_

_**I could taste my own rage.**_

"_**Sorry I get mad easy."**_

_**He smiled as he pulled up to the clinic. I stepped out of the car and followed him inside. He made me sit on the table. I kept my eyes down.**_

"_**Why don't you look at me?" **_

_**I knew there wasn't any other way to avoid it. What Bran said to me was ringing in my ears. I looked up at him. He took a step back. I knew what he saw. **_

"_**Who are you?" **_

_**I looked down. **_

"_**I'm your daughter Samuel." **_

_**We looked at each. . . **_


	4. Father and Daughter

_**I don't own none of the songs. And don't forget to review. Reviewing = Love!**_

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Samuel looked at me.

"But how could this happen?"

I took a deed breath. Then I started to tell him how he met mom. What she told me is what I told me. When I was done he was sitting on the desk looking at me. I wait for him so say something. My cut hand was balled up and it started to bleed again. When Samuel smelled the blood. The Dr. side come out. He come over and started to clean my hand. It burned but I didn't make a sound.

"Wow you are good with pain."

I look down at my hand.

"Pain is something I'm very good at controlling."

My other hand moved to my stomach. Samuel saw my hand moved to my stomach.

"What's wrong with you stomach?"

I looked down.

"I didn't know my hand went there. It has a mind of its own. But its nothing."

He didn't believe me. So he put a hand on the bottom of my shirt. I didn't stop him, then he pulled up to see a long scar. That ran across my stomach.

"What happened?"

I looked away.

"I was torture and that was the first thing I got."

I had tears in my eyes.

"You were pregnant weren't you?"

I looked up and nodded. Then he put his arms around me. I pulled away.

"There is no need for this. Its your birthday. Besides you have a mate now. I don't want to bother you or her."

I slide of the table and walked to the window. Then I felt Samuel pull me back and turned me around and he hugged me.

"All I ever wanted was a child that would live. Now I do and you don't want to bother with me." How he said it that way it makes me feel bad.

"It not like I don't want to but you and your mate will have kids. I don't want to be the one that you have to explain to everyone. Its just better to forget about it. Besides your kids will live."

He looked down and I saw there was tears in his eyes.

"Please don't leave I want you get to know you. I wonder who you were when you were singing."

I could feel my face get a lil bit hot.

"Mother said I sang like my father."

His own face turned a lil pink.

"You sing great. After you told my Da about you being my daughter?"

I put my face into his chest and shook my head.

"Why not?"

I pulled away.

"I have something to take care of first before someone get's killed."

He pulled away and looked down at me.

"What do you mean?"

I saw the worry in his eyes. So I told him about Ray and what he did to me. I couldn't talk about Jacob. When I was done he I could fell his rage.

"You don't have to do this alone I want to help."

I looked at him.

"NO!"

I didn't mean to yell but. . .

"No Samuel. This is something I have to do alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt cause of me. I cant do that to you and your family."

He didn't like it.

"I cant let my only daughter go up against a Black Witch alone."

I smiled.

"Its fine his not he first black witch I killed. But he is the most powerful one I met."

I was sitting on the floor looking up at him.

"We better get about to the bar or they will wonder what happened two us."

I smiled at him as I got up.

"Oh if you don't mind can you not say anything about me being your daughter?"

He smiled back at me and nodded.

"Ok but when its just you and me call me dad ok?"

I smiled bigger.

"Deal."

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We got back to the bar in no time. No one seemed to notice that we were gone. Dad didn't seem what to leave my side. I went to the bar and got me a drink. Sage was there I smiled at her and sat next to her.

"Did I miss anything?"

She smiled at me. "

No put Leah started to sing again."

Like on mark Leah started to sing again. I looked at her and then saw they had a jukebox but it had all the news songs. I smiled.

"Be right back."

I walked over to it and played a song at the same time that Leah's microphone cut out. It was a good song and it didn't hurt the wolfs ears. Firework by Katy Perry come on everyone looked pleased that Leah wasn't singing anymore. I made my way to the dance floor were no one was dancing. I moved my hips to the beat of the song. I put one of my hand up to take out my hair from the bun. My long black hair went down and moved as I danced. A lot of the unmated males were wolf whistling at me. Leah didn't like it and dad wasn't to fond for them ether. When the song ended I made my to the bar but Leah stepped in front of me.

"You bitch!"

I took a step back. I didn't want to be temped to hit her.

"What did I do this time?"

I smiled at her.

"Bitch you know what you did!"

Every one got quite and turned to look at us. Some of the even moved away form us.

"I didn't sing so I don't know what I did. Besides dances."

That really pissed her off. She came at me and my scents took over. I dodged her fist then grabbed her arm and sent her flying into the wall. No one was breathing Bran looked at me. But I turned around and looked at her.

"SIT DOWN!"

I could feel the power in her worlds. But they just rolled off me.

"That wont work on me."

Her face turn red. Then she came back and tried to hit me. I just dodged her every blow. Then I moved so fast I pinned her to the ground.

"Why are you making a ass out of your self. Just cause you're the Marrok's mate doesn't give you the right to hurt others. I would challenge you but that would just be a waste of my time. Besides you wouldn't even have a changes."

I let her go. Bran come over to us, Leah got up and tried to come at me again then with just a look. She just went flying throw the air and landed on the ground.

"Did you see that? It was like someone hit her."

I looked down. Bran looked at me.

"I didn't do that. I didn't even touch her you saw that."

Will it was the truth. I didn't lay a hand on her but my mind I did.

"I know but still that was weird."

I nodded. Leah came back but stopped beside her mate.

"I want to challenge you to a fight."

I lifted a eyebrow at Bran.

"I don't think so Leah. You cant fight her."

She didn't like that.

"Why the hell not?"

He didn't say anything but she got the message in her head. She glared at me then at Bran then she left. Samuel smiled at me from across the room.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

For the rest of the party every one had fun. Samuel didn't talk to me but he stayed close to me. One of the males there kept looking at me but he never said anything to me. He was a good looking male drown skin dark eyes. When I found a table that didn't have anyone I sat down. The male that was eyeing me came over and said.

"May I sit down?"

He have a Spanish accent. I nodded and he took a set across form me.

"I'm Asil."

I smiled at him.

"I know who you are you're the Moor."

He nodded his head.

"You are the new pup that Bran found."

I growled at him.

"I don't like being called pup. I'm around the same age as the Marrok and Samuel."

His eyes got huge.

"Really now. You don't look or smell like a old wolf."

I smiled at him.

"I know. But its nice when someone thinks I'm younger then most."

He smiled at me. His smiled make my heart stop.

_**The only time someone did that was Jacob. His body wasn't bad ether. Ok now Tega calm down. **_

"_**I heard what you called Leah. What are Hunters?" **_

_**So he was the only one that cart that. **_

"_**There aren't a lot of them left. But they are Werewolf Hunters. They are born with this skill that they know who's is a wolf and who's not. But that's not just it they are stronger then humans. They can take down a pack of wolfs in one night. But when they are changed they all ways survive. Don't ask me why but they do. Once they are a wolf all of there killing skills are gone." **_

_**He closed his eyes. **_

"_**But how did you know that she was a Hunter?"**_

_**I smiled. **_

"_**I hunted her family for killing a family that were both humans and wolfs." **_

_**His eyes popped opened. **_

"_**They kill humans?" **_

_**I took a deep breath. **_

"_**Yes they kill humans if they were born, mated or even friends with wolfs. They kill them so I took up on hunting them. The innocent one's I take to a wolf family so they can raise them so they know that werewolf's are not evil. After there 13 birthday they have a choose to make. Be a hunter or be human. If they choose to be human then there hunter skills vanish."**_

_**He was in deep of thought. **_

"_**If you hunted her family then why did you kill her?"**_

_**I knew he was going to ask. **_

"_**Her older sister stepped in and I killed her. But Leah was still little so I wiped her mind of her family and gave her to a human family."**_

_**He lifted a eyebrow. **_

"_**Why did you do that for?"**_

_**I smiled. **_

"_**Cause I didn't want her to be a wolf but I guess it didn't work out so great." **_

_**He laughed and I joined in.**_

"_**Any way so why are you here for?" **_

_**I shrugged. **_

"_**I was hunting a rogue that killed a family I was staying with. So I put a arrow throw is fuckin head on main street." **_

_**Samuel walked up and sat down next to me. **_

"_**So what are you two talking about?" **_

_**I smiled at him.**_

"_**Leah." **_

_**Was all I said as I took a drink.**_

"_**Talking about step mom. So I didn't know she was a hunter." **_

_**So he was listen to us. **_

"_**Yep so what time are we going to leave? And were are you going to stay at Samuel?" **_

_**He smiled at me. **_

"_**I was about to come over and asked if you wanted a ride back to Da's house." **_

_**I looked at Asil. **_

"_**It was nice meeting you Asil." **_

_**He stood up and we shook hands.**_

"_**I be seeing you around." **_

_**I could hear dad growling deep in this throat.**_

_**.**_

_**A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F**_

_**A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F**_

_**.**_

_**I was sitting in the front seat of my fathers car.**_

"_**I was think I would said for a week or so. So we can get to know each other more." **_

_**I looked at him.**_

"_**I would like that but wont you mate be worrying about you?"**_

_**He looked at me.**_

"_**She be fine. I tell her I need to stay for a while." **_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**I don't want to be a bother to you. You don't have to stay."**_

_**He looked hurt. **_

"_**I know but its me staying or you coming back with me." **_

_**I looked at him. **_

"_**Ok I guess that would be fine. But what are we going to tell them why we are hanging out so much?" **_

_**He smirked. "I don't know but we can make something up." **_

_**I lifted a eyebrow. **_

"_**Yeah we can say you are teaching me a few thing in the medical field."**_

_**Dad laughed.**_

"_**Yea then what if something happens when I leave and they need you to do it?" **_

_**I giggled back at him. **_

"_**I know a few things about the medical field. I did go to college you know."**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**That's good so tomorrow we can go for a walk?" **_

_**I smiled back at him.**_

"_**I would like that a lot."**_

_**He pulled up to the house. Bran's car was there so Leah must be here. I went to my room and dad went to the kitchen. I striped out of my clothes and passed out as soon a my body hit the bed. That night I would have a dream about Asil and from that night one he was the only one in my dreams. . . . **_


	5. The Bonding

_**Reviews=Love**_

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

That night was the first night that I dreamed about something else. Besides Jacob I don't know why I was dreaming about Asil. I just met him last night and now I was dreaming about him. It started out like this. I was running throw the woods and I come across a house. I had a hot house with the most beautiful flowers that I never seen. I walked up to the hot house to get a better look at it. I didn't know that Asil was coming out of his house. He saw me but just smiled and come down the steps. I heard a squeak so I turned my head to the side. Asil smiled at him I could feel my face getting hot.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you lived here."

My face was turning red and I don't know why.

"It's fine Tega. Would you like come inside and see them better?"

I nodded and he took me by my hand. My face turned red and my body started to get hot. He squeezed my hand a lil. He opened the door for me. I walked in and it was hot in there but it felt good. "Wow it smells really great in here."

Asil smiled as I walked around the hot house. Looking and smelling the followers.

"You like them?"

I looked shyly up at him.

"Yes I do. Never in my live have I very see such beauty. It makes my heart hurt when I look at him."

He walked over to me. What he did next took my by surprise. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. Like we did this all the time.

"I'm very happy that you like them."

His hot breath ran from my ear down to my neck. It felt good that I didn't hear my self moan softly. Asil chuckled then his lips brushed against my neck. Make me moan again.

"You like that?"

I couldn't speak but I nodded my head. His tongue came out and licked my neck to my collarbone. I gave a load moan as his started to kiss my body. His hands moved from my waist up to my breasts. I could feel my body shaking with pleasure. He started to suck my neck and bite softly.

"Asil why are you doing this?"

My dream self said. He turned me around so I could look at him. His eyes turned gold. His wolf was out and he was the one who spoke.

"I chosen you as my new mate Tega."

Before I say anything his lips come down on mine. He licked my lower lip asking for to come inside. I opened my month to like him in. his tongue came in. Our tongue's fought for dominants. Ether of us backed down, then he pulled back and smiled. Picked me up in his arm and took me back to the house. He put me on his bed and got on top of me. He nuzzled and nipped at my neck as he took off my clothes. Then I t was my turn. My face turned red as it took off his shirt.

My hands slid over his bare chest I could feel the muscles. He had a few scars wolfs this old were lucky to have scars. Being old make you go crazy but for me it didn't. I put my head on his chest and kissed one of the scars. He moaned softly and I smiled in to the kiss.

I let out my tongue so I could have a taste of this wolf. That make me hot in place that hasn't felt this in years. The only time that I truly felt like this was with Jacob. Sex with other guys didn't cut it. I made my way down from his chest to his stomach. I kissed his stomach and looked up at him as my hand worked as fast as they could to get his belt and pants off. As I was about to pull them down. Something happened. . .

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I jerked awake to see Samuel shaking me.

"W-what's wrong?"

I said looking at him. He smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

The way he said that made my blush. I sniffed the air. My face turned red there was the smell of hormones.

"Yea you could say that."

I yawned and looked out side. It was still dark out.

"Why did you wake me up Da?"

When I called him Da his face lit up.

"Will before any one gets up I thought you like to go for a run?"

I smiled a lil.

"Sure but lets eat first."

He laughed softly. When he left I got out of the bed and started to get ready. When I got to the kitchen he was putting food on the table. Guess he started cooking before he went to get me up.

"So are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

I just took a bite out of the waffles. I choke as I tried to swallow them down.

"Umm I really don't want to talk about it. It was really weird and I don't even know why I had it."

I took a drink out of my milk.

"Really it was that weird?"

I ate for a while then said.

"It was better then reliving what happened to Jacob."

Da looked up at me.

"If you don't mind what happened."

I didn't looked up. But I told him about Jacob and the baby and how Ray took away my family from me.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry."

He got up and hugged me. I didn't know I was crying till we heard someone cleared there throat. We looked over to see Bran standing there.

"What are you two doing up this early?"

Da smiled as he sat back down.

"I thought it would be nice to go for a run with Tega."

I took a bite but it tasted like cardboard.

"Will did you forget that I want you help me with the new pup?"

I looked up at my grandfather. I still cant believe that the Marrok was my grandfather is was just to weird. I wonder what he would say if he found out that I was family. Blood family I wasn't listen to what they were saying till I heard my name.

"Tega are you ok? You were spacing out."

I looked up that them.

"Sorry I was thinking about stuff. What were you saying?"

Bran smiled at me.

"I was saying that maybe you should come with us on the pups first hunt. So if something goes wrong we have a Omega there."

I looked over at Da. He nodded.

"Ok but what about Anna?"

Da smiled at me.

"She is going with Charles to help him with some business with Adam."

I knew which Adam he was talking about. Mercy and Adam who hasn't hear that he married a coyote. It was sweet at lest to me it was sweet.

"Sure I go what time?"

Bran come over and sat next to his son.

"Samuel know when. So are you two going to run as wolfs or humans?"

I looked at Da cause I didn't know.

"We be going a wolfs so when it's time we can just meet up with you."

After that Bran left the kitchen.

"So should we get going. Changing is going to take a while."

Da said. I nodded and helped him to the dishes. Then I went to my room to 'change'. One thing about me that I didn't want anyone to know was that I can change faster then the other werewolf's. I know Charles can change fast but I was faster. It didn't hurt when I changed. I took off my clothes so I wouldn't ripe them. Then phased into my wolf.

She was a beautiful snow white with icy blue eyes. Just like my father. Mother always said that my wolf was like my fathers. I waited till I heard Da finishing the change. I meet him out side my room. He sniffed me behind my ears making them twitch. Then we headed for the back door. Dad opened it then we took off running into the forest. I love to be in my wolf form. T

he snow flew up as we ran. I looked just like a wolf not a dog. Most of the wolfs look like dogs and were the same size as most of them. But not me I was huge for a wolf and I look just like a white wolf. I can change the size of my wolf. Its weird but I can go bigger then what I was now. But didn't want to freak out Da. I pushed that out of my mind.

We played for a long time. He took me to the lake. I was huge and it didn't freeze over yet. We chased rabbits for a while, then we heard a howl. It was Bran calling for us. Da rolled his eyes then he took off running and I followed him. Bran and the new pups were waiting for us in a clearing.

When Da stopped I slid next to him. Bumping him with my hip. He looked at me I just licked him nose. Bran looked at us then we took off for the hunt.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After the hunt Da had to go to the clinic. I went back to Bran's house. We rode in silence but there was something he wanted to say.

"You should just ask it. I don't mind."

Bran looked at me.

"People say I could read minds. How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

I smiled out of the window.

"I just have the feeling that you wanted to say something."

I looked over at him to see him smile a lil.

"What did you and Samuel do?"

His voice was friendly but there was something else in there.

"He took me to see the lake. We chased a few rabbits then we heard your howl and took off."

He nodded. Did he think I was fucking around with him? The smile that was on my face fell as I turned back to look out the window. I turned off my emotions. Guess Bran could feel that.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

He let out a sigh.

"You shut down your emotions. So what did I say to piss you off?"

I pulled up my legs out of habit.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to shut them down? Who's said I was pissed off?"

He tighten his grip on the stirring wheel.

"No but it was weird that you were happy a few moments ago. Then you just shut down. When someone who has good control shuts down there emotions is mostly pissed off."

I put my head down on my knees.

"Maybe it just that I started to let my guard down and that's not me. I shut off my emotions so I don't feel anything. If I was pissed off you would know. When I'm pissed off I don't hid it."

I said in a lifeless voice. Bran didn't say anything after that. He pulled into the garage. I hoped out of the car walked inside. The scent of Leah was fresh so I just walked to my room. Got some clothes out and headed for the shower. When I got done I was hungry so I was about to walk done the stairs. When I heard Bran and Leah talking. I stopped and was about to walk about to my room till I hear what Leah was saying. "I don't want her staying her Bran. I know she has feelings for you. I can see it in her eyes." She said in a sweet voice.

"No she doesn't Leah. You just don't like her that's why you want her out of here."

It sounds like they been talking about me for a while.

"She wants you. You didn't smell her room this morning? It smiled like she was in heat."

I just stood there not moving or making a sound.

"She might have had a good dream. We all get like that from time to time. I was better then the fear, pain and lose that night before."

Leah must have smiled cause her voice went sweeter if that was possible.

"She just have been dreaming about you last night. I got up for some water and I could hear her talking in her sleep. She said your name."

I was mad now but I didn't like my emotions out. She was a dam good liar. I never talk in my sleep something I breath so quietly that Jacob us to shake me awake to see if I was still alive. I couldn't take this anymore. I packed up my stuff and jumped from my window. When my feet hit the snow I took off running. I didn't know were I was going but I had to get away from his hell.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I ran for a long time. I came across a house that had Charles truck parked out front. I sniffed the air, Anna's and Charles scent was all over the place. This must be there home. I didn't know what to do, so I walked up to the front door and knocked softly. I waited but as I was about to leave the door opened. Standing in the door way was Charles. I turned about around and smiled up at him. He took a step back. "Umm Hi can I talk to you and Anna?"

I said in a low voice.

"Sure but Anna's in the shower."

He let me in and we sat at the table waiting for Anna to come out. When she did she come and sat next to her mate.

"What did you want to talk to us about?"

Then something came to me.

"I thought you two were going about of town today?"

Charles smiled a lil.

"We were but the weather is going to get bad where we were going so we have to wait for tomorrow to leave."

I nodded.

"Umm Leah is making stuff up about me and she doesn't want me in the house. So I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a few day?"

I wasn't looked at the but the table. Anna was the first to talk.

"What is Leah saying about you?"

I didn't look up.

"She is saying that I want Bran for my self and I don't. I don't even see him like that. But that bitch is making up stuff. So I left the house. If you don't want me to stay that's fine I leave."

They didn't say anything. So I was about to get up.

"Leah is a bitch but why do you want to stay with us?"

Charles voice was low.

"While you are the only one's I know besides Asil and Sage. That I met and Samuel is staying at the house."

I felt so lost and unwanted.

"Never mind I go and stay at the motel."

I left before they could say anything. I walked to the motel barefooted and with my hair wet. I asked for a key and walked to my room. It was small but it had a bed and bathroom so I couldn't complain. I laid face down on the bed and started to cry. My rage and sadness felled the room. I just want to leave but if I did Samuel would be heart broken. I wait to after he leaves. Then someone was banging on my door. I didn't feel like getting up.

"Tega! Are you in there let me in!"

It was Da so with out even getting up I unlocked the door. He came in and saw me on the bed. But a wave of rage and sadness hit him. He shut the door locked it and walked over to me. Da sat next to me and started to rub my back.

"I was so worried about you. Don't ever leave again with out tell me ok?"

He was mad but he didn't yell at me. I wish he would.

"Sorry I couldn't stay there anymore."

I said very low. All I wanted to do was ball up and just be forgotten.

"Was it Leah?"

I nodded.

"What did she say?"

I buried my hand in the pillows.

"She was saying I wanted Bran for my self."

I felt his hand ball up.

"If she knew what you are my daughter she wouldn't have said that."

He was mad and then again he was trying not to laugh. I pocked my head out to look up at him. His eyes looked into mine.

"Your eyes are purple?"

I put my head down. "

Yeah I know. I don't know why they turn that color but when I'm like this they turn purple."

He started to rub my back again. I moved so I could put my head on his lap. He petted my head for a while as I cried. When I was done he looked down at me.

"Are you feeling better?"

I nodded if I said I was fine then he would know I was lying.

"Why don't you stay with Charles and Anna?"

I shook my head. They didn't want me after what Leah said. They might think I was after Charles next.

"Ok but you need to eat something."

I nodded but I didn't make any signs of moving.

"I don't really eat when I'm like this."

My voice was husky from crying.

"I go and by you some food so when you do get hungry. You have food."

Then he lifted. I slowly got up and walked to the door and locked it. I heard Da talking to someone but I didn't listen in. I went back to the bed. But before I could lay back down there was a knock on the door. I didn't move to it. Then a voice come through the door.

"Tega its Bran let me in."

I growled but I did what he asked. He walked in as I walked back to the bed and laid back down. I gave him my back and put my head under the pillows.

"You shouldn't lifted like that. When Samuel came home and found out you weren't there. He freaked out. When he called Charles to ask him if he seen you and he told him you were going to the motel. He jumped into his car and came here."

I didn't say anything. I shut down my emotions again.

"Why did you leave for?" I

wanted to yell at him but all I said was.

"Leah."

I could feel him walk to the table and sit down.

"So you did hear us talking then?"

"Yes."

Was all I gave him.

"I wasn't sure if you were or not."

He was trying to be nice to me. I pulled my head out but not looking at him.

"So what are you going to do to me? Hit me? Or beat me? Or send me away so Leah can be happy."

I might have shut done my emotions but the last thing I said sounded bitter to me.

"Why would I hurt you for?"

I sigh.

"Why not?"

I wanted for someone to hurt me and to hit me.

"Why do you want that for?"

I didn't say anything guess after being with Ray for so long. Doing anything bad I got use to being hurt. "

Let me guess its cause of that witch?"

I didn't move.

"Thought so. Will Leah isn't the Marrok so she has no say in it."

Like I give a fuck. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Will you come back to the house?"

It was a commanded and he wasn't really asking me to come back.

"No I will never step foot in that place ever again."

I said through gritted teeth.

"I understand. If you ever want to leave I can find a nice pack that you can stay with."

He might be the Marrok but I could tell he was happy to that I wasn't going back. Guess this bitch convinced him I was after him. I didn't say anything. If only they knew was all I could think about.

"I leave you alone them."

He left and I pulled out one of my guns that had silver in it. He must have heard me cock it in place. I had it up to my head. I wish I could pull it but it wouldn't do much good. So I un cock it but it was still in my hand when Da came back. My back was up to the wall but his eyes was on the gun in my hand. "What's up with the gun?"

He could smell the silver.

"Nothing really. Was thinking about cleaning it but I really just want someone to shoot."

His face fell.

"Why would you want to do that for?"

I closed my eyes.

"No just anyone. Just a pack of evil rogues would be good."

He put the food on the table then sat on the bed.

"When your mad you want to kill?"

I looked at him.

"Not all the time but sometime when running or fighting doesn't work I just want to fight for the death."

He started to worry. I could smell it coming off him.

"Don't worry I wont do anything like that."

I was telling the truth. He put some take-out on my lap with a fork.

"Eat."

I didn't feel like fighting with him so I ate. It was good but I wasn't hungry.

"Thanks Da."

He smiled and said

"Tomorrow it will just be you and me." Then he left.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

That night my dream start with me at Asil's house. We were just having tea but then it turned hot. He had me on the table kissing down my neck to my shoulder. His hand was on my breast squeezing softly. His tongue licking my skin. I started to moan load. It felt so really that before it could go on. I woke up. I don't know what woke me up form a great dream. But something was calling to me.

I walked out of the room strait into the forest. I walked on and on. I was just in my shorts and a tank top. Then I could smell blood and wolfs. I came to a clearing there were wolfs around a body. Samuel and Bran was the only one in human from. One of the wolfs growled at me but I just walk passed them. Samuel and Bran looked at me but my eyes was on the body. It was a male and his body was torn up badly.

"What are you doing here Tega? And why don't you have warm clothes on?"

Samuel voice was low.

"Who is he?"

Was all I could say. Bran was the one who spoke.

"We don't know he's not from around here."

I got closer. It couldn't be could it. I dropped to my knees next to the body. No one tried to stop me I sniffed the body. There was no scent of any other person on him.

"Did you find a mark on him?"

Samuel looked at me.

"No but then again I didn't look much under the blood or clothes. Why did you ask?"

I kept my eyes on the body.

"May I look at his back?"

He was frozen so it would be easy to look.

"Ok."

Da helped me roll him over. I pulled down the shirt. I took a breath of relieve.

"What's that about?"

I looked up at Bran but I let the cold back into my eyes.

"Just thought it was Ray but this body doesn't have his calling card on it."

Bran looked at the body then me.

"Why are you out here so late?"

I stood up.

"Something was calling for me to come out here. So I came."

Samuel stood up and looked at me.

"Something was calling you and you came?"

I took a breath.

"So its not like I can handle my self. I do have some magic in me."

I wrapped my arms around my self.

"What if you came out here alone and we weren't here. Who ever killed him might want you."

I looked at him.

"This was a wolf attack not a werewolf."

They looked at me.

"Who do you know that?"

I looked at them.

"The marks around the wounds are different then werewolf's bite. I know the different between them."

But this looked just like when Ray's near. If this was him then this body would have his mark on it.

"Aren't you cold?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"What?"

I looked at Da.

"Aren't you cold?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. Not really "

Bran looked at me.

"It's below zero and your not cold? Even as a werewolf this temperature we are cold."

I looked down.

"I don't get cold anymore. I was experimented on by a black witch."

There was a lot of things that made me different.

"I walk you back to your room."

Da looked at Bran.

"Is that ok with you Da?"

He nodded and we started to walk back.

"Do you think its your witch?"

I looked at him.

"I don't know but the call felt like him but there was no mark or magic on the body. If it was him he would have don't that. But the attack is like the others. I don't get it."

He nodded.

"So what are we going to be doing later?"

He looked sideways at me.

"Father wants a few wolfs to look for who ever did this."

"So much for 'Its going to be just you and me'"

He looked at me.

"I know but its ok."

I looked at him and something was tell me I have to be one of them.

"I want to help."

Da looked at me.

"No. I forbid it Tega you could get hurt."

I stopped and looked at him.

"If you go I go. I wont let you go by your self. I lost one parent and I'm not going to lose the other one."

He smiled at me.

"Ok but you better stay close to me."

I nodded. We got to my room and Bran was waiting for us. I walked into my room Samuel followed me and closed the door. I turned around and he hugged me. Then whisper in my ear so low that if he didn't talk into my ear. I wont have heard him.

"Night baby girl. I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you to Da."

Then he left and I got back into my bed.

What I didn't know that tomorrow was going to be Pain full. . .

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**I hope you like this chapter please review. I want to know what you think about it. **_


	6. The Rumors

_**Please Review. And don't own none of the songs.**_

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. My dream was that I was running for something. But the faster I ran, the faster she ran. I was in wolf form so I couldn't call out to her. She went behind a tree but when I got to the same tree. She was gone, no tracks or scent. She just vanished I was being followed I turned.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I jerked wake looking around my room.

"It was just a dream."

I said out load. I took a deep breath, I could smell pain and longing. I looked at my phone it was 5:30 am. Bran wanted us at his house at 6:30 so I had a hour to get read. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. As I waited for the water to warm up I started to strip off my clothes. Looking at my self in the mirror I saw the scars I had.

The one that stuck out worse then the others. I looked away with a tear in my eye. Getting in the shower felt good but there was nothing for me to do for the tears. I started to wash my hair and shave. Then I got out dried my hair put on my clothes. I locked the door and started to jog to Bran's house. A old car pulled up next to me. The window rolled down.

"Do you need a ride?"

Asil smiled up at me.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

I got into his car. My eyes hurt so I rubbed them.

"You look bad."

Asil said as he looked at me. I smiled.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

I looked out the window at the town.

"Can I ask why not?"

He slowed down to turn.

"If it isn't for one thing its for another. I don't sleep most nights."

Asil didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm like that too. But lately I been having weird dreams about a white female wolf."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh really. If you don't mind me asking but what happens in the dreams?"

He laughed softly. If I didn't look at him I would miss the blush that started to show it self on his face.

"Its different every night. My wolf wants her and we follower her like a lost pup. Its sad cause I never done anything like that before. Not even for my late mate. Then in other ones we have sex. . ."

He trailed off. I smiled at that. I know how that is. I have had a dream or two about him.

_But it might not be you._

Said a lil voice inside me.

_Why not?_

I said back.

_There might be another white female wolf in this pack._

Said the voice. I hated to think this but the voice could be right.

"You ok Tega?"

I looked over at him.

"Yeah just thinking about stuff."

He nodded as we pulled up to the house. Leah was out side with Bran. I growled and didn't make any sign of getting out of the car. Asil looked out of my window.

"Don't worry you can stay here and I go and see what we are doing."

I looked back at him.

"Thank you so much Asil."

He smiled at me then got out of the car. He walked over to Bran and Leah kissed Bran on the lips then went back inside. I beat she's going to tell every one that I was fucking Asil now. I took a breath then got out and walked of to Bran and then Samuel come out. When his eyes saw me they lit up. I smiled at him.

"Morning."

Was all I said to they.

"Wow Tega you looked like crap."

Bran said as he looked at me closely. When Da looked at me he nodded.

"Couldn't sleep last night but I'm fine."

That was the truth and Bran smiled.

"So all we need is to wait for Tag and Sage."

I looked up at the sky and sniffed.

"There is going to be a snow storm tonight."

I looked at them. They had this weird look on there faces. Asil was the one to say something first. "How do you know that? Its so dark out and the news doesn't even know."

I looked down.

"Just how the air feel and smells."

Bran looked at me.

"What time do you think it will hit."

I tilled my head and closed my eyes.

"Around 7:49."

He smiled at me.

"Good we should be back before it hits then."

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When Tag and Sage got there we pilled into Bran's car. I was by the Tag and Da. Tag kept looking at me.

"Aren't you cold lass?"

I looked up at him.

"Not really. The cold doesn't bother me."

He nodded. I pulled out my MP3 I put on my headphones. The first song was 'Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson' it wasn't load. Cause some songs hurt wolfs ears. I started to lip sing and having good hearing the wolf's could hear it to. I was starting to get reading of the hunt. Sage looked back at me.

"What are you doing?"

I read her lips. I smiled at her.

"This is what I do before a hunt. It gets me forces and pumped."

She gave me a look then turned back around. Tag turned and looked a Samuel.

"For a old wolf she like's the new age music."

Da smiled at him.

"Yep. But did you hear her sing?"

Tag smiled.

"She sings like a angel."

I could feel my face get a lil hot. Then Bran pulled over after a while. I turned off my MP3 so I could listen.

"We are going to change here and then make our way to the river. From there we go into groups of three."

We got out. The sun was starting to come up. Sage went behind a tree to change. I just started to take off my clothes right there. My back was to the men so all they saw was my hair. I hate phasing the painful way but I didn't want them to know about the other way. Just at lest not yet. They started to change but I was still faster at changing. I could hear them breathing hard.

But for me I didn't make a sound. When I was done I shook my self as my front paws hit the ground. Most wolfs crouch down so they didn't have a way to fall. But me I like to stand when I phase. I sat and waited for them to finish. Sage come around the tree and sat next to me. She was a beautiful honey brown, small for a wolf but I guess she was fast.

Then Bran was up next then Samuel, Asil and then late was Tag. It was going to be Samuel, Asil and me in one group and the others in another. Bran spoke into are heads

_Be careful and if you find something howl to let us know. Don't go after it by your self. _

Then we took off.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

All day we didn't find anything. It was almost time to go back. I was at the back of the guys. Then something cart my eye. I turned to see a chocolate brown wolf with a white mark on her chest. It couldn't be only one wolf I know that looked like that. I turned around but Samuel was in front of my and Asil howled. But then he howled she took off running. I jumped over Samuel and took off running flat out. Then Bran's voice was in my head.

_Tega stop you don't know what it wants. It might be a trap! Wait for us!_ I growled and then _Bran stay out of my head. I know what I'm doing._

Then Bran's voice was shocked.

_I can hear your voice in my head._

I ran faster she was only a few yards ahead of me.

_Yea I know I can talk to anyone like this. Even in human form so STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I blocked my head and ran faster. She was slowing down but when she went throw some brush I couldn't see her. I jumped over the brush but she vanish. There was no tracks or even her scent. Then something came throw the brush. It was Asil he looked out of breath. I howled in rage a tear rolled down my furry face. I walked back to Asil.

_Are you ok?_

I put my thoughts into his head.

_Yeah I'm fine just out of breath._ I lick his nose. _Sorry for this. I just need to. . ._

I couldn't finish what I was saying. Then we head back to the rest of the pack. I kept my head down and my tail between my legs. When we got back to the car they were back in there human form. Bran looked mad at first but then when he saw or even smelled my despair. He soften up a bit

"You shouldn't have ran off by your self. But at lest your safe."

I just bobbed my head. Asil was in the mist of changing back. When he was done he put back on his clothes. They looked at me, I just turned and started to walk back to town. Samuel walked next to me.

"Tega you shouldn't walk back."

I looked up at him and he saw the tears that was in my eyes.

"Da I walk back with Tega."

Then he ran back to the car and grabbed my clothes.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got back to the motel he unlocked the door and let me in. Da put my clothes on the bed and I grabbed my bag and took it to the bathroom. I took the pain way of turning back. Then I put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Da was sitting on the chair and I sat on the bed.

"Can you tell me why you ran off like that?"

He was mad but he kept his voice even.

"That wolf looked like mom."

My voice was cracking. He looked at me.

"That was you mother?"

I nodded.

"At lest I think it is. I couldn't really get a good look at her or her scent. But that mark on her chest and the color of her fur was just like mothers wolf form."

Da looked at me.

"I really wish I could have been there for you and her."

I looked down.

"If you did then you would have been killed to. This away was better."

I kept seeing her in my mind. The way she smiled at me the way she smelled.

"I miss her so much that I don't think strait."

He got up and pulled me into a hug. I started to cry again. It felt like was I a kid again. I pulled away "Its going to snow soon you should get home before it hits."

He kissed the top of my head then left. I didn't really like staying in the room so I left to go to the bar. There was people there and think goodness that Leah wasn't there. But as I walked to the bar people started to talk. Most of them didn't care that I could hear them.

"I heard she was sleeping with Samuel and now she is sleeping with the Moor."

Said some humans in the back of the bar. Then her friend said.

"I heard she asked Anna if she could stay with them. But she said no."

Her friend laughed softly.

"I don't blame her to say no. If a wolf was trying to sleep with your mates dad and then come and stay at your place. I bet if Anna said yes that she would try to sleep with him. What a whore."

The other girl said.

"Slut is more like it."

I sat at the bar.

"What would you like."

I looked at the bartender.

"What ever is the strongest."

He nodded and gave me a glass of a mix drink.

"Thank you Tim."

He smiled. I drank it in one gulp. The talk got worse in the last ten minutes.

"I better go before I kill someone. Thank Tim."

I paid with a hundred.

"Keep the change."

His eyes got huge.

"Thanks Tega you're the best."

I smiled as I walk back to my room. I need to go to the bank tomorrow. . .


	7. The GoodBye

_**Review=Love**_

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I didn't feel like getting up. Put I need to get up put on some clothes and go to the bank. I was low on cash and I hated using my cards. So I rolled out of bed took a shower then put on some clothes. I braided my long an still wet hair. Then grabbed my bag and left the room. The snow storm covered every thing. I walked along the road into the town. There wasn't much people out but the ones who were out. Stopped and stared at me was I walked by.

But that wasn't the worst part they started to talk. About how I was a slut sleeping with every one. It went on and on, by the time I got to the bank I was shaking with rage. The bank employees was afraid, I could smell there fear. I walked over to the ATM and withdrew four grand then left the bank. I was walking down the road when the window blew and a voice was on it.

_Tega I await you in the woods. Came or the people of the town will start to die._

I knew who the voice belong to. Ray was here and it was time to finish this for once and for all. I would have finished it sooner but I didn't want to lose my mother for the second time. I jogged back to my room and walk in. I locked the door and pulled out a letter from my bag. I place it on the bed cause I might not be coming back alive. Ray was powerful and he knows how to get in side my head. But by the end of this day one or both of use will be death. I had a feeling that I would be fighting him soon so I wrote a letter to my father.

If I didn't come back he was to tell Bran who I really was. I smiled to my self I wish I could be there to see the look on Leah's face. When she finds out that I was Bran's granddaughter. I took off my shoes cause I can move faster and if I need to phase I couldn't have a lot of clothes to get in my way. I put on a tank top and shorts. I know its snowing out side and I'm wearing summer clothes. But this is something I can move around faster in and it wont way me down. I walked out of the room and strait into the forest not know that someone was waiting for me.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After walking for ten minutes mom came out from behind a tree. She walked up to me and nuzzled my hand. I placed a hand on her head and patted her. Then she started to walk and I followed her. Keeping a hand on her soft pelt. I missed her so much and her scent. She smell like the woods on a nice summers day. We kept walking till we go to a lake the time went by fast. The sun was starting to get low. There on a rock was a handsome man sitting there waiting for me. If he didn't smell like pain and suffering you wouldn't think he was a evil. I stopped a few yards away form him. But mother walked to him and sat next to his rock.

"Its been a long time Tega. You look good."

He licked his lips. I balled my fist up this guy makes me sick.

"I wish I could say the same to you."

I said in a low voice. This is it I'm going to finishes this one away or another. He laughed softly. "I could all was read you Tega. So this is it you want to finish this for once and for all?"

I nodded. He smiled bigger.

"Sorry to hear you feel like that. But I will not fall by your hand."

He jumped off the rock and walked a few feet towards me. I was read I moved behind a tree as a spell hit the place I was just standing at. I ran around the tree and staying low and moving fast got up be hind him. He turned and I punched him in the face. Sending him flying, but then mom jump at me and I had to dodged her.

I was use to fighting two beings at the same time. But one of the is my mom so this hurt my heart. Ray sent spell after spell at me. I had to move fast so I wouldn't get hit by them. At the same time fight off my mother.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It felt like hours and it might have being. I was started to slow down cause I was getting tired. A spell came at me and I couldn't move out of the way. It sent me flying into a tree hard. I could feel that some of my ribs was broken. He given death my name cause this spell was going to kill me. But it didn't I just laid there playing death. Ray walked over to me and flipped me over. He smiled.

"See you couldn't have one against me love. Its was a shame that you wanted this."

As he turned around I got to my feet. My body screamed in protest as I lunged my self at him phasing in midair. He turned and his eyes got huge. The last thing he said was.

"But how should you be alive."

Before I sank my fang into his neck I could feel his blood pour into my month. It tasted like magic and evil. When his life was over finally, mom was laying in the snow. I ran to her as she lifted her head and gave me a thank you look. Before her vanished into the wind her sent was gone she was no more. I let out a painful howl and then blacked out from the pain.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

For sure I thought I was dead. But if I was dead then why did my body hurt?

_Maybe this is hell._

Said the lil voice in my head. If it was hell then why do I smell father? I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was looking into my fathers eyes, my eyes. It looked like he hasn't slept in days and his eyes was red from crying. I sat up and pain ran threw my body. I didn't let out a sound of pain. As I looked around the cage that I was in. I was back in Bran's house by the smell of it. Da started to growl as Charles and Bran walked into the room. I put my back against the bars of the hold cell.

"Samuel clam down. We're not going to hurt her."

He said in a soothing voice. But Da didn't move from my said. I put a hand on his shoulder and he started to clam down.

"It fine Samuel. I be better once I'm out of this hell. And back in my room."

I could feel the hurt coming off of Bran. When I said that, it was true this house was hell cause Leah lived here. Charles growled at me and I growled back looking into his eyes. He didn't like that.

"You are a craze wolf for doing what you did and now you are starting into my eyes."

I know he wanted to say you whore at the end of his sentences. So he thinks I'm fucking his father and brother. I looked away, rage was starting to boil inside of me. The three males looked at me. "You shouldn't be mad right now. You are still healing and its not good for you."

Da's voice was low and claming but I didn't care.

"You all most died if it wasn't for Asil."

I didn't looked at him.

"What do you mean 'if it wasn't for Asil'."

I said looked at the wall beside my bed.

"He was driving by when he saw you walk into the forest. He came over and told use what he saw. Took us hours to find you. If we been a few minutes late then you would have died."

I wanted something to hit or someone.

"You should had let me die."

I felt the pain in Da. I couldn't look at him.

"Why should we have let you die?"

Bran said. I wasn't talking to him or Charles so I didn't say anything.

"Talk to us pup or-"

I turned to him and my eyes was a icy blue.

"Who you calling pup! You might have been alive longer them me. A year after you turned into a werewolf I was born a werewolf. So you have a year on me. But you can not call me a pup."

I was shaking with rage now.

"Samuel get away from her!"

Bran said for worry that his son would be hurt by the craze wolf. But Da didn't move.

"You two should leave you making her madder."

They were shocked at how Samuel was talking to them. I got up and my body hurt but I didn't show any signs of weakness.

"Where are you going?"

Da was looking up at me.

"Back to my room I can stay here anymore."

He nodded.

"I drive you and I have to keep a eye on you to make sure you are healing right."

I didn't care all I wanted to do was get out of there.

"Fine. Can we leave now?" He got up and Bran didn't try to stop us.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Back at the room I laid down. My rubs hurt but just give me a day and they be healed up. Da have a three cooler full of raw meat. I eat them all and licked my lips and hands.

"Most females don't like eating raw meat."

Da had a smile on his face. I smiled back even though it hurt.

"Yeah will animal meat taste better then all the other meat."

He got what I was saying. I didn't like the taste of human, witch or any other magical beings.

"So why did you say we should have just left you to die?"

I could feel his pain.

"I have nothing in this world to life for anymore. You are the only one but you have a new family and all I have is no one. My mate and child was taken from me and I haven't anyone that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Da's eyes gazed into my own. I felt like I didn't something wrong like when you are little.

"If you had died that would have killed me."

Then he pulled me into a huge that hurt a little.

"I'm sorry but I'm not use to all this. Having someone that cares about you in a very long time." He pulled away.

"I'm the one say that Da and Charles is being like this."

I laughed.

"Its cause of that bitch Leah."

I told him what that bitch as been doing. He was mad but he didn't say anything.

"The full moon is tomorrow night. You should be ok for it if you want to run with us?"

Tomorrow night that couldn't be.

"How long was I out for?"

He's eyes looked down.

"A long time. I thought you were going to die. I lost you a few times but then you started to heal and. . ."

He didn't finish what he was saying. I put and hand on top of his.

"Its ok Da. I'm alive so everything is good."

Then his eyes snapped up to mine.

"But why did you go to him with out telling anyone."

It was in the letter why but when we got back I hid it.

"Cause if I did then you or someone else was going to go with me and get killed. I didn't want anyone to get hurt cause of me again."

I had tears in my eyes. He didn't push it anymore.

"Sorry Tega but don't do that to me again ok?"

I nodded I wanted to sleep. I laid down and Da just sat next to me. Watching over me like what mom use to do. At lest this time I had a chance to say good-bye to her. . .


	8. Running with a Pack

_**Chapter 8: Running with a Pack**_

That night I really couldn't sleep. I kelp reliving the night when Jacob died and when I almost died. So when Da came back to see me I had bags under my eyes and red eyes from the times I woke up crying. Da cheeked my rubs and they were healed.

"So kid how are you?"

I looked up at him.

"I'll live."

Dam my voice sounded awful. He pulled me into a hug.

"After tonight I be going back home. If you ever need me or come and see me."

I nodded as I got up and looked for something to eat. He had food so we ate quietly.

"If you going to stay here you going to need a car so you don't have to walk ever where." I nodded I didn't tell hi that I did have a motorcycle but I need to pull it out of my bag. "I have to go but be at the house around 5 so when its time we all can leave for the hunt." I nodded, Then he left so I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower. It felt so good I was in there for a hour. There was nothing to do here. So I pulled out a _toy_ motorcycle, put it on the ground. So it could grow to its full size. Putting on a helmet I kicked it to life. Then headed for Bran's house. There was some wolver there already. I parked next to Da's car. As I was about to knock Bran opened the door.

"Good you're here."

His voice wasn't friendly.

"Follow me please."

All I could do was to obey. The only thoughts was going through my head was:

_Dam you Leah! What did you say now to get me into trouble?_

Bran went up stairs to his study and I followed him. I could smell Leah close by that bitch. I closed the door as I walked into the room. Bran walked to his desk sat down then looked at him. I stood were I was not moving a muscle. Waiting for him to speak.

"Most of my wolfs don't want you to hunt with us to night."

He said in a low voice. I could understand that with Leah telling very one I'm fucking every wolf (by now) in Bran's pack.

"I could go away from were your pack hunts and hunt alone?"

I offered. He closed his eyes.

"That would be good but we run all over Aspen Creek."

I see.

"Will I could just move out of your way when you come to close?"

Bran looked up.

"Why would you do that?"

I know what he's doing.

"Cause I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Besides its just one night. I be gone before the sun comes up."

Bran looked at me. He wouldn't have me in his pack anymore. But there was the rules will he let me break them. So he doesn't have to take care of wolf craze for sex.

"If I let you go will you stay away from the wolfs?"

I looked him in the eyes and nodded. Will I hoped it was in his eyes with contacts on its hard to see.

"Yes I will try to stay away but there might be times when a wolf pack will move to the place I'm at and then I have to leave."

He nodded.

"If you try then I be happy to let you go."

I nodded then turned to leave. I didn't say anything till I got to the door.

"Will it be alright to leave now?"

He got up.

"You may start you hunt now but before sun up tomorrow you can leave."

I nodded and walked out of the study.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I was in the room that Bran let me used. I phase as fast as I could. But be for that I was out side getting my motorcycle. I had all my stuff from the motel in my bag. When I was done phasing I picked up my bag and walked out of the room.

Bran was waiting for me to let me out. He took me to the back door and opened it for me. I walked out of the house then took off running.

I ran as fast as I could. Kicking up snow as I ran for the lake. The wind was telling me there was danger here. But I could take care of my self. I found a place to put my bag up for the night. Then I started to sniff around till I found the trail of a deer.

I followed it for a hour then I attacked snapping its neck so it wouldn't feel any pain. I started to eat when a regular wolf pack come across me looking hungry. I let them eat with me. They didn't seem to mind me that made me happy.

I could stay a wolf for the rest of my live. When we were done we left. They wanted me to run with them for a while so I did. Then I heard Bran and his pack howl. It was time for there hunt. I stayed away form them Bran wouldn't know I was running with a real wolf pack.

But was we ran I caught the scent of werewolf's but they weren't in Bran's pack. Was this the danger the sprites was trying to tell me about. I turned around and the alpha for the packed looked at me.

I told him that the other pack was in danger and I had to help them. He nodded is head once and took off with his own family. I followed there scent but then a howl of pain split the night air.

They were attacking Bran and the rest. I let the sister wolf take over and was we ran. I made it to the lake were there were fighting.

Up on the rock were I looked down to see a huge number of wolfs fighting to the death. Bran was in trouble he had four wolfs on him. I didn't stop to think I jumped and landed on one of the wolfs crushing its skull. The other wolfs left Bran and came after me.

I was use to fighting like this. I knew what to do. I ripped out one other there throats but as I turned to see was happing a huge wolf came and hit me so hard.

I was sent flying into the lack. All I could smell it was Leah. I hit the water hard the air was knocked out of me. I hear Da's painful howl of just losing his daughter.

I started to sink to the bottom of the lake. I could still hear Da's voice in my head.

_Not my daughter! You will die for this Leah!_

Then Bran's voice came into my head as while.

_Daughter? What do you mean Daughter?_

I hit the bottom of the lake. I was in pain to move. Then a light come out of nowhere. Then mothers voice was talking to me.

_My sweet little wolf don't give up on your life. You have so much to live for._

I thought.

_If that is true then why am I treated like this? After you, Jacob and the baby died I have nothing._

I wanted to cry but I didn't.

_My daughter you still have your father who loves you so much and a uncle and a grandfather now. They love you._

I gave a laugh in my head.

_I know father loves me but uncle and both grandfathers don't love me. Father as a new family and soon he will not want anything to do with me!_

She let out a sad sigh.

_My daughter they will love you sooner or later. And you father would never do that to you. You need to start letting people into your heart again. If not you will start to be like Ray._

I growled at his name.

_I will never be like that monster! NEVER!_

She smiled at me.

_That's my girl now get up. You father is going craze. You need to go back up now. Remember that I love you Tega._

The she left and I opened my eyes. I swam to the suffuse I was on the other side of the lake. I could hear Da and Bran fighting. Da wants to try and save me but Bran is trying to reason with him. I limped in the snow back over to them.

There was a lot of dead wolf who was turning back into there human forms. Among them was Leah with her throat ripped out. I wish it was me that did that. None of the other wolfs saw me. Da was going craze so I ran and knocked him off his paws.

But was I did that I lost my footing and fell on top of him. It took him a second to see it was me. He jumped up and started to sniff me and lick my face.

I was into much pain to push him away. Bran looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes. Then his voice was in my head.

_How are you alive you been under the water for a long time?_

I looked at him.

_I can hold y breath for a long time._

He took a step closer to me but Da got in front of me so did Asil.

_But werewolf's cant swim we sink._

I closed my eyes and started to shake. Da and Asil laid beside me trying to keep me warm.

_I can swim. My mother could swim so could I._

He was about to say something but Da cut in.

_Da you can talk to her later lets get everyone back to the house._

Bran knew he was right and we all headed back to the house.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After everyone was back to there human forms and fed. Bran sat next to me.

"When we first met and started talking. You were talking about us weren't you?"

I looked at him but as I did that Da was fix my rubs again. So I made a small whimpering sound. Charles and Anna just got back from there trip a few hours ago. The all looked at me.

"Yes I was."

I gritted my teeth as he had to re-brake my rubs.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I feel so bad about believing what Leah said."

I closed my eyes to fight back a snarl.

"Cause I didn't want you to think I came here for something. I just wanted to leave and be forgotten about. But Da needed to know the truth so I told him when we went to the clinic." Charles looked at me.

"I don't say this much but I'm sorry for how I treated you."

I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

"I'm use to being treated like this. That's why I stay away from _wolfs." _

They had hurt face's on when I opened my eyes. All I could do was think;

_Good I hope you feel terrible about what you did._

Letting a sigh of relief when Da was done and sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. Anna was giving off Omega power that made them all look at her (besides me). "What's wrong Anna?"

Charles said lovingly.

"Its that I feel so bad about what Leah said about her. I knew I shouldn't listen to her but. . ."

She didn't finish what she was saying. I slowly got up and every one looked at me. I limped to the caner to find me something to snake on. But as I was limping over to the cabinets I slipped on some water. I was waiting for the impacted of the floor but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Asil holding me up.

"Thank you."

I said softly putting my head down so he wound see my face turn pink.

"Your welcome."

He said just a softly. My wolf purred at his touch but growled when he let go of me. "Why are you still here Asil?"

Bran said. I found some chips and with Asil's help me back to my seat.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok my friend."

I didn't get what was going on. Da knew that I didn't know and whispered very softly that if he didn't have this mouth next to my ear I wouldn't have heard him say.

"Da killed Leah for pushing you into the lake. After he found out that you are his granddaughter."

I nodded. So Bran would kill his mate for trying to kill me? I couldn't see that I'm not worth it. Bran looked at me is if he knew what I was just thinking.

"You are worth it Tega. You are my only living grandchild."

I felt my face grow hot.

"No I'm not. If I wasn't here then none of this would have happened."

Da pulled me into a hug.

"You are worth it Tega."

I smiled as tears ran down my face.

They love me they really love me. . .


	9. Asil Asks Tega Over

_**Chapter 9: Asil Asks Tega over**_

The next day Da left back to the Tri-Cities area of Washington. I was back at my room alone. There was nothing to so I was just laying down in the bed. Watching TV when someone knocked on my door. I got up and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

I called through the door. Then his voice came back through the door.

"Its Asil."

I unlocked the door and let him in. He walked in and sat at the table. I sat across from him.

"What brings you here Asil?"

I had one of my legs up so I could put my head on my knee. He smiled.

"Just to come to see if you were ok."

I smiled back at him.

"I'm fine just a lil sore."

His eyes looked me up and down.

"Is there anything I could do for you?"

I looked away. I couldn't look him in the face.

"Umm I don't think so."

He laughed softly.

"What do you do for food?"

I closed my eyes.

"Go out and eat most of the time."

He made a disgusted sound. I looked up at him.

"You need a real meal. You are coming over to my place today and eat." I smiled.

"Ok what time should I come?"

He smiled back at me.

"Go get ready and I take you over there now."

I lifted one of my eyebrow up.

"Don't give me that look. Now please go and get ready if you please."

I nodded grabbed my bag and went to get ready.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We got to his house a lil after 5:30 pm. His house was deep in the woods out side of town. When he parked I saw his hot house. Just like my dream and I never been here before. Asil saw me staring at his hot house.

"Would you like to come and see my flowers?"

I nodded. So he walked with me to his hot house. He opened the door for me and I walked in. It smelled just like my dream. It was beautiful so was the smell that came off the flowers.

"You did a great with your flowers."

I said breathlessly. I looked at him to see him smile a lil. I walked around looking at each flower and took in there scent. Asil followed me around watching me.

When I was done we went inside. His house was beautiful but there was a dark shadow here. He must have lost someone he truly loved. I didn't want to say anything that might upset him. I sat at the table as he started to cook. He made me some tea.

"Sorry about the mess but I didn't think you would say yes on coming over."

He had his back to me. So he couldn't see me smile or blush a lil.

"Its ok you seen my room so you have nothing to apologies for."

He turn his head so I could see him smile. When his head as safely turned back to was he was doing I cheeked him out.

He was tall with black shaggy hair but not to long. His body was a good size for a wolf. I couldn't take my eyes off him for some reason.

Just watching him made me feel whole and happy. As he walked around in his kitchen cooking I started to see him relax more.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Asil's POV**_

I could not believe that she came over. I really did thought she would say no. Guess I have a lot to learn about this wolf. Since she came to Aspen Creek she was the only one I dreamed about. Before I met her at the bar that night.

My wolf wants her like no other female after my Sarai was taken from me. I did have lovers but that was just for sex. Tega was different form the other females I have met over the years.

She was just as old as I was but she didn't act or smelled like a old wolf. I could feel her staring at me and me wolf loved it. Whatever she wanted my wolf wanted to get it for her. She could look all she wants.

I smiled to my self, I started to feel like a pup again. I could smell that she was taken by me. That she wanted to learn more about him, as I wanted to learn more about her. So when the food got done I placed it on the table.

"You can help your self Tega."

She smiled at me.

"Thank you for inviting me over for dinner."

My wolf purred with happiness that she was happy. Then we both started to eat.

"Umm I wanted to ask you something if that fine with you?"

She looked up at me.

"You may ask what ever you want."

I could feel my face get a little bit hot.

"I heard that you had a mate. But I didn't hear what happened to him."

She looked down at her plate. Then she took a deep breath.

"It's a story I don't like telling but you should know what happened. His name was Jacob a new wolf. The wolf that turned him was killed and I took him in. But our wolfs fell in love with each other. So we mated but we had to keep on the move cause I had a black witch after me."

She looked up at me.

"I started to get sick and I didn't know why. So one night I broke into a pharmacy and took a few things. One was a pregnancy test. That night I took it and found out I was pregnant. So over the next few months I got bigger and that slowed us down a lot. It was after the full moon when Ray found us. He killed Jacob slowly as I watched. After that he killed my baby then he torture me, raped me and experimented on me. He kept me alive for 30 years. But then one day I finally got a way."

This poor girl. She lost her mate and child but there was something that I didn't understand.

"If you are a werewolf then how could you stay pregnant. The change is to violent for the fetus?" She gave me a small smile.

"Do you know what a Avatar is?"

I shook my head.

"You know that coyote pup that Bran took in?"

I looked at her.

"Mercy yes. But what does this have to do with her?"

She smiled more.

"She is a Avatar that's the proper name for her kind. My mother was a wolf Avatar and you know my Da is Samuel so they could have kids. Its true I'm a child of the moon but if I change be for the full moon comes out then it wont hurt. The baby can live. But if I wait to late to change then I change like every other wolf. So that's how I can have pups."

My wolf perked his ears to that. She can have pups, this is something my wolf likes.

"That is interesting. I never heard of a wolf like you."

Her face turned a little pink.

"I know born a werewolf but a mix of a Avatar in it."

I smiled at her.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It was getting late but it started to snow hard so I couldn't take her home.

"You are more then welcome to stay here for the night if you like."

She smiled at me.

"That would be nice. Thank you Asil."

Then she kissed my cheek. I blushed a little as I showed her where the bathroom was at. "You are welcome to take a shower if you like."

She looked down.

"Thank you."

Tega was acting shy. It was kind of cute.

"Your welcome."

Then I went to my room as she walked into the bathroom. I laid on my bed and listened to her for a while.

She was singing softly. Tega really could sing just like Samuel. But she was a lot cuter then him.

I have a few rooms but only mine as a bed and the couch isn't comfortable at all. Will I guess she could have my room and I could sleep on the floor? .

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Tega's POV**_

As I stood in the shower singing softly to my self. I was thinking about Asil. He is sweet and caring but I don't get why he likes me.

I know he does at some point I could smell the lust that was coming off of him. But I didn't say anything cause I was fighting hard not to show my own lust for him. My wolf wanted to rip off his clothes with her teeth. My body was hot for the man that was waiting for me to get out of the shower.

So I hurried up and finished up. I dried off and put on my PJ's. Then put my dirty clothes in my bag. As I was about to walk out of the bathroom I heard Asil get off his bed and walk out. To meet me.

"How was your shower?"

He asked as I came out.

"It felt great and thank you again for letting me stay here for the night."

He smiled at me.

"You can sleep in my bed I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

I couldn't do that to him.

"We are both adults we can sleep in the same bed."

My face was red from the shower but it turned redder when I said that.

"Your right so let me show you to the room."

Asil turned back around and walked down the hall then turned to the right. Behind the door was his room. I could smell his scent all over it. A smiled crept on my face. I had to look down before he could see it. His scent made me feel happy and safe.

"Its not much but this is my room."

I walked beside him and looked at his bed. It was big enough for two.

"Its perfect."

I yawned I was tired. I walked over to the bed.

"Do you mind if I sleep next to the wall?"

I ask him as I turned to look at him. His eyes was on me that made me blush a little.

"Sure you can take that side of the bed."

I smiled at him. Then crawled into his bed and moved to the side he said I could have. I put my head on his pillow and took a deep breath. Taking in his scent that made me happy and safe. I felt him get in next to me and I could feel his heat coming off of him.

"Night."

I said in a low voice.

"Good night my sweet Tega."

I'm so glad he couldn't see my face at that moment. As I started to fall asleep I felt two arms go around my wais. He must be asleep so I didn't mind.

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	10. The Mating Bond

_**Chapter 10: The Mating Bond**_

_**Asil's POV**_

I wrapped my arms around Tega's waist. Her scent was wonderful so I rubbed my face into her hair. Taking her scent and smiling. I yawned then closed my eyes once more then fall asleep.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day I woke up with Tega in my arms. But sometime last next she must of rolled over. Her face was buried into my chest. I put my chin on top of her head. A smile as on my face as I waited for her to wake up. I didn't have to wait for her to get up. She moved her head so she could look up at me. I still had a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling for?"

Her voice was horse from sleep.

"Am I? I guess I had a good night sleep."

She smiled back and then she did something that shocked me. Her lips softly bushed against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Then she pulled away face red even with her dark skin.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me."

She said in a small voice. I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm not sorry."

I leaned my face down at her and pressed my lips against her forehead then kissed her nose. Tega's breathing was started to pick up a little as I kissed her lips then down her next. She let out a small moan of pleasure.

My wolf like it when she moaned. He wanted her so bad but he didn't want to rush it. I had to fight with him as I moved my hands as she rolled on to her back. As I top of top of her. Her own head was touching every part of my body.

I nipped her neck and she let out another moan but this one was a bit loader. One of my hands slide up her shirt to her breast. Their were soft and firm, I pinched her nipple her hot breath was on my neck. She nipped my neck when I did that.

"Mmm."

She said as I licked her neck and started to lift her shirt. Her body is beautiful even with scar that went from one side of her stomach to the other side. But that wasn't the only scar she had.

There were a few on her chest and shoulders. That didn't matter to me and she pulled up my shirt to see the scars I gotten over the years.

Once that our clothes was laying of the floor. And I was between her leg licking her wet pussy. Making her moan with pleasure, her hands on top of my head. One of my heads was rubbing her breast. She was getting wetter and wetter. So I stopped and moved my hips between her legs. My cock was very hard now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked into her eyes. They were changing form gray to icy blue. Then when she spoke her and her wolf were talking at the same time.

"Yes Asil. We want you!"

Her lips were on mine kissing me hard. My wolf started to take over me. He thrust his cock into her hard making her growl. But she didn't mind as I or the wolf started to thrust in and out really hard.

Her arms and legs were wrapped around us. Her mouth was next to my ear. Tega was breathing hard and moaning load. But the faster and harder I went into her she started to scream. With her screams of pleasure my love was loving it. But then she moved so fast that she was on top of me.

My wolf smirked but let her do what she wanted. I was starting to feel a bond forming. . . A mating bond! I didn't know if she wanted to be mated or not. I wanted to stop and ask her. But I didn't want to hear her say no.

She was the one that my wolf and I wanted more then anything. I let out a howl of pleasure rip from my lips. She howled with me as she kept on going. I sat up and put my back against the wall. She was sitting in my lap going up and down on my cock.

_What if she didn't want to be with me? I want her more then anything._

I kept thinking that.

_What if she says no and we have to break the bond? I don't think I could live after that._

But all that was pushed out of my mine. . .

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Tega's POV**_

As I rolled Asil over so I would be on top. I felt the mating bond start to form. I wanted him and only him.

I new he wanted me or I really wish he did. The way that our body's pressed up against each others. The way he kissed me. The way he looked at me. Like I was the only one in the world.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Four hours later we were laying next to each other. Panting hard as we looked at each other. I didn't know what to say. The mating bond was finished and I could feel what he was feeling.

"I love you Tega."

His voice was low. I couldn't believe it.

"I love you too Asil."

He smiled. Then he kissed me.

"You ok with the mating bond?"

I could hear worry in his voice.

"Yes I am. . .are you?"

He smiled.

"If I wasn't then I would have stopped it. I want you more then anything. The first time I saw you I knew you were the one that I wanted. So did my wolf, he wanted you more then anything."

I had a tear roll down my cheek. His hand wiped it away.

"Why are you crying my love?"

I smiled a lil.

"After I had a dream about you. You were the only one that I. . I mean we wanted." He pulled me closer to him. It felt nice to have a bond with someone again. . .


	11. Letting Our Wolfs Meet

_**Chapter 11: Letting Our Wolfs Meet **_

_**Tega's POV**_

After a while we got up from the bed. Asil was glowing with happiness. He even looked younger and smelled younger then before. Its like how I am. I don't know how to explain it. I'm old really old, but I'm not like the other old wolfs. That go crazy with age, I'm like a new pup. Age never bothered me, so I guess our bond gives him some of my. . .will I don't know what to call it. Its like he become like me a new pup but with control of there wolf.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I wanted to take a shower so I grabbed some clothes. Asil did the same so we both got into the shower together. The hot water felt good running down our body's. His arms ran up and down my body. Making me giggle so turned around and looked up at him.

"What are you doing Asil?"

He bent down kissed my lips.

"Just feeling your body my love. And checking out your tattoos."

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Ok. I think-"

I stopped talking cause I heard a car coming up to the house. Asil looked at me. "Stay here I know that car."

The he got out and hurried to put on his clothes. I washed my hair and shaved. Asil pulled opened the door and I could hear him said.

"Hello Sage. What brings you here?"

Sage must have been smiling cause her voice sounded happy.

"What I cant come and see you?"

I heard Asil move to the side to let her in.

"Who's here?"

Her voice sounded. . .mad? But before Asil could say anything Sage must have smelled my scent.

"Why is Tega here?"

She was trying to calm down.

"I asked her over for dinner."

Sage didn't say anything for a while. But when she spoke the next few words wasn't what Asil or I expected.

"Asil I have to tell you something. I'm in love with you and I want you to be my mate."

Then she kissed him. (Asil told me that she kissed him) Asil pushed her away. "Sorry Sage but I don't feel the same way."

She growled.

"You use to feel like that!"

Her voice was getting loader.

"What happened to you? When we hanged out. I could smell it on you."

She took a step to him.

"Things have changed Sage."

He was trying not to growl but it was in his voice.

"That bitch!"

Sage said with rage.

"That slut! You fucked her!"

Asil growled at her.

"Don't. Call. Her. A. Slut. Or. A. Bitch!"

I could feel his rage throw the bond. Then I heard a load-SMACK. Then she left.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Asil's POV**_

My face hurt were Sage hit me. It was true that when I did came I did felt something for her. But now I didn't. Tega come out in a towel and walked to me.

"Are you ok Asil?"

She looked worried.

"I'm fine love."

I pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Her towel fell off and that just turned me on. I put her on the table and pulled down my pants. Then we made sweet love on the table.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After we had sex we were both dressed. Then Tega's cell went off. She pulled it out from between her huge breasts.

"Hello Tega speaking?"

I listened to Samuel's voice come throw the phone.

"Hey baby girl. I'm so sorry that I didn't call you when I got home. I just wanted to let you know I'm home and I talk to you later. Love you bye."

Then he hung up. She smiled at me.

"What do you think when my Da finds out about us?"

I really didn't think about that. But what's worse that Bran might kill him for mating with his granddaughter.

"What's wrong?"

She was looking at me. She must feel what I was just feeling.

"I hope that its ok."

Tega got up and came over to sit in my lap. Then put her arms around my neck. We looked into each other for a long time. Then a knock came at the front door. Tega got up and we both walked to the front door. Charles was standing on the other side of the door. "Hello Charles. What can we do for you?"

He looked at me then at Tega. Charles sniffed at us.

"May I come in?"

I nodded and let him in. Then we sat at the table.

"Sage came over to talk to Anna and she was crying."

I looked at Tega. She was looked at Charles.

"What did she say?"

I said as I looked back at him. Charles closed his eyes.

"Saying that my niece is a dirty slut that sleeps with every one. So I came here to see if it was true. But I didn't expected that you two would be mated." I could feel my face to hot. Throw our bond I could feel Tega go in shock. Charles smiled a little, I don't think I very seen him smile.

"Its none of my business. But if you hurt her in any way I will hurt you more."

I could feel the threat in his words. I looked at Tega and her face was pink.

"I would never hurt her."

Charles looked at her.

"So are you two going to tell Da so the next full moon we can do the ceremony?" Tega smiled then said.

"We don't know. We just mated last night so we don't know. Do you think he will approve?"

She sounded a lil scared. Charles blinked at her.

"I really don't know. After what he did to Leah its any ones best guess."

She nodded.

"We should wait for a while till he gets over her some."

Charles nodded. He was looking at Tega.

"You and me should hang out and get to know each other better Tega."

She looked at him for a while.

"Sure that would be nice."

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Tega's POV**_

After Charles left I cooked Asil some lunch.

"Would you like to move in with me?"

I turned around and looked at Asil. Who was sitting at the table looking at me. "Sure. I would love that."

He smiled at me.

"After we eat we go back to your room and get everything out and tell them you wont be staying there anymore."

I smiled back at him.

"Ok."

I turned back around blushing a little.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got back form then motel. I was tired and I wanted to lay down. So I made my way to Asil's room. He followed me to his room.

"You ok Tega?"

He had worry in his voice.

"Yes Asil I'm fine. I just so tired."

He nodded.

"I'm going to go to the hot house and tend to the flowers."

I smiled and he came kissed me then pulled on his jacket then left. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I didn't know I fell asleep. Some time later I felt someone wrapping there arms around me. I rolled over and saw my mate.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

I smiled and kissed him.

"No its ok my love. How long was I out?"

He smiled back at me.

"I was out in the hot house for at lest three hours."

My eyes got a little bit huge. I been asleep for three hours.

"Wow. I guess I was really tired."

He pulled me closer.

"Will we were up late and sex can take a lot out of you."

I could feel me face getting hot.

"I guess. But I don't mind."

I giggled softly. Then when I looked up at him. His eyes were yellow. His wolf was out now and then he bent his head down and sniffed me, nuzzled my neck, licked my neck. I let my own wolf out she did the same with him.

They were getting to own each other. Asil and I were mated but our wolfs weren't yet. So I guess Asil wanted to let his wolf get to know me and my wolf. Then they started to rip off each others clothes. I let her do what she wants so I went to sleep again.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I got up in the middle of the night. I was naked and I was laying on top of Asil. With his arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I put my face back on his warm chest. His arm tighten around me making me feel safe and wanted. I closed my eyes and sister wolf started to talk with me.

"_Thank you for letting me come out and meet our mate." _

She said in a low voice in my head. I smiled to my self.

"_Your welcome Kiera."_

My wolf had her own name. I'm the only one that knows her name. She purred then fell asleep again.

_**Asil's POV**_

My wolf was very happy that both wolfs got to know each other, then mated. Now his wolf slept and his arms was around his mate. That was sleeping on top of him sleeping. I kissed the top of her head. It was early in the morning.

He had to go and see Bran to make sure he was ok. So he closed his eyes once more and feel into a deep sleep. . .


	12. The Fight

_**Chapter 12: The Fight**_

Its been a few months since we mated. I moved with Asil and Bran came over to visited. It was a shock for him that we were mated. But he was happy that I was with someone. He was ok with killing Leah.

Bran looked younger then he was before. Guessing having someone like Leah for a mate would make you look older. Stressed out over someone you don't love. He asked us when we wanted to do the full moon mating ceremony.

We weren't sure but we told him we tell him before the full moon. Cause he wanted me to be part of the pack but for me to do that I have to eat a peace of his flesh.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Ever thing was going great till one night. We were asleep and Asil made a sound of pleasure and then said Sag's name. I sat up and looked at him. He said her name again, so I shook him.

"Asil get up."

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What's the matter Sage?"

I growled at him. Then jumped up.

"I'm_ NOT_ Sage!"

His eyes got huge when he realized what he said.

"I'm so sorry Tega I didn't know what I was thinking."

But it was to late the damage was done.

"You were saying her name in your sleep!"

I growled at him. But before he could say anything else my cell rang. I picked it up and walked out of the room.

"What's up Bran."

I didn't need to see the ID to know it was him calling.

"Sorry Tega for waking you up. But can you come over I need to talk to you?"

I sighed.

"Yes I be there soon."

Then he hung up the phone. I didn't even bother to go get changed. I walked to the front door but before I could get the key for my bike Asil was behind me.

"Tega were are you going dressed like that?"

He growled at him. I turned to look at him.

"That's none of your damn business!"

I snarled at him. I could feel the rage boiling in my veins. He growled at me.

"It is my damn business since you're my mate!"

I wanted to hit something.

"Bran needs to talk to me!"

Without another world I let the house. I jumped on my bike and took off into the night and snow.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I got to the house I saw that Uncle Charles's truck was parked out side. I pulled up next to it. The door was opened before I could knock. Bran was standing there his eyes were warm. But when he took a good look at me they turned to worry.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Its nothing for you to worry about. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

He moved back and let me in. Bran didn't say anything till we got to his office. Charles was there but Anna wasn't here. So this must be serious if she wasn't here. Charles looked at me and his eyes took in my appearance. From my messed up hair to my PJ's. His eyes started to fill with worry.

"What's wrong Tega?"

I gave him a small smile as I sat next to him.

"Its nothing Uncle Charles."

He likes it when I call him.

"_Uncle Charles_"

We became very close in the last few months. Bran sat on the other side of me. "Tega don't get mad but I have to send you away for a while."

He said in a low voice. I looked at him with my mouth open.

"B-b-but why?"

I stammered at him. He didn't show any emotions.

"Cause I need you to go were I need you. Your father might be in trouble."

I looked at him. Da is in trouble? I jumped up to my feet.

"Ok when do I leave?"

I took a step and tripped over my bag that appeared out of no where. I flipped over and landed on my hands and feet.

"Were did that bag come from?"

Bran and Charles said at the same time. As I walked over to it and picked it up.

"It follows me ever were."

Bran lifted a eyebrow.

"Its magical."

Then he nodded.

"But I don't smell the magic."

I smiled at him.

"Cause I made sure you cant sniff it out."

We laughed for a while. Then I went to get changed. When I came back they were waiting for me. "Should you call and tell Asil you be leaving?"

A growl started in my throat.

"He doesn't need to know."

I said with rage. They looked at each other and said silently.

"_Better not ask._"

Charles got up.

"We be flying so lets get going."

My face turned white.

"What's wrong Tega?"

Bran said with worry.

"I don't like to flying in plans."

Charles smiled.

"I'm the same away. But I'm flying it so you be ok."

I nodded. Then we walked out side it was still a few hours away before the sun came up. I walked over to my bike and made it shrink then put it in my bag.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

On the plan Charles told me I be staying with the packs Alpha. His name is Adam Hauptman and the mate to Mercy the Coyote. I knew a lot about the coyote and I like them. I know wolf's are suppose to kill coyotes but I was raise with them you could say.

Charles didn't take much be nether did I. It felt like I wasn't wanted anymore in Aspen Creek. Asil saying Sage's name then call me her. I need to get my head cleared but what if. What if I come back and they are together.

Then I have nothing there would Adam let me come back? I let out a somber sigh.

"What's got you down?"

I looked over at Charles.

"Stuff that I don't really what to talk about. So are you going to tell me why I'm going to Adams pack for?"

He looked at me.

"I know Da is in trouble but why me?"

Charles didn't say anything. So I just let it drop. Bran was a great lair so maybe nothings wrong and they just want me out of town. Great another place I'm not waited will at lest Asil and Sage can be together. I didn't let my self show anything or feel anything. I just shut down every thing even the mating bond. My cell rang it was a txt from Asil. I opened my phone to read:

"_Are you ok? What did you shut down the bond?_"

I replied:

"_I'm fine just need to think something through. And don't Call or Txt me."_

I was still mad. . .no mad isn't the right word. . .Pissed of is the right word.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Charles had a car waiting for us. We stayed quite for a long time. I was relaxed around him. Charles was so use to everyone being afraid of him. I know he killed for his Da. But I killed to so this didn't bother me at all. Killing was something I got use to, my wolf never seemed to like it so it was good thing.

The older the wolf the harder it is for them to control the wolf. I pulled my feet up out of habit and wrapped my arms around them and put my chin on my knees. I might be very old but I never acted like the other old wolfs.

Hell if you didn't know me you think I was just a new pup but with a lot of control. He turned down a dirt road I looked out the window and saw a huge house in the distance. That must be Adams house. I felt like I was being abandon again. Charles must have scents it.

"You are not ok."

That wasn't a question.

"No but I get over it - maybe."

There were a lot of cars parked out side. Charles parked at the end and turn the car off. I didn't sign of getting off.

"They are in the garage fighting I think?"

I could hear them to.

"Must be challenge."

I nodded. He got off and came around to my side, then opened my door. I wanted going to get out. I might be acting like a child but I didn't want to be here. Charles must have know and took off my seatbelt.

Then we started to fight he pulled me out of the car and started to drag me to the garage. But I put up a hell of a fight and that is saying something. Charles is the most scariest wolf (beside the Marrok) that other wolfs would not fight against.

When we got close to the garage people were starting to come out. But when they saw us they froze and watched us. I put all my weight in to it. So Charles had to drag and pull me. Then he threw me other his shoulders.

He thought that would work. I started to tickle his sides and he started to laugh.

"S-s-stop t-t-that Te-Te-Tega!"

He said as he stopped. Then a new voice come out and I stopped.

"Tega stop it." Said Samuel. Charles walked over to his brother and put me in front of him.

"She is all yours and-"

He looked at Adam who was standing close by.

"she is yours to Adam."

He started to walk away. Then before I knew it I ran and throw my self at him. Giving him a hug, Charles turned around and hugged my back. Then he left. . .

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I watched him leave then turned back around. Every one was looking at me with shook. Then I walked over to Da and smiled weakly at him. I didn't know if he told them he had a daughter.

"Hey baby girl."

He said softly as he hugged me. I hugged him back and saying.

"Hey Da how are you?"

Every one even Adam and Mercy let out a gasp. Guess he didn't tell them. When we pulled apart Adam walked over to me. I kept my eyes to the ground.

"You must be Tega. . .umm Cornick."

I nodded. I never went by Da's last name. Samuel growled softly.

"Its ok Da he's just asking."

I looked up at him. Then my eyes locked on Mercy and I smiled at her.

"This must be the princess Coyote."

Her face turned a little pink. Some of the other wolfs laughed softly so there alpha wont hear them. But I heard them and looked at them and growled. I let some of my power go so they could feel. That shut them up and it made some of them fall to there knees and give my there throats.

"You shouldn't do that pup."

I didn't look at Adam but kept my eyes on the wolfs who laughed.

"They shouldn't laugh at Mercy and don't call me pup, pup."

Samuel nudged me.

"Who you calling a pup."

He had a growl in his voice.

"I'm a lot older then you Adam. I might not seem like it."

I looked at him.

"I was raised by Coyote him self,"

I took a deep breath.

"and you even met him. Have you Adam?"

He nodded his head.

"You met Coyote?"

I looked at her again and smiled.

"Oh yes Coyote was very nice to me. You met wolf no?"

She nodded her head.

"Not a nice guy?"

Mercy looked around like to see if he was here.

"You can say that again."

I smiled and looked up.

"Wolf was nice one time but after his first daughter got pregnant with a white mans child he turned mean."

I felt Da ball his fist.

"How would you know that?"

I didn't look at her.

"Oh I know a lot about Avatars my mother was one."

She looked at me with disbelieve.

"You are a Avatar?"

I looked back at her.

"No I'm not Princess. I am a werewolf."

She had a confused look on her face. I didn't want to tell the others about me but they find out soon or later.

"I was born a werewolf. The first one born then Uncle Charles. My mother was a Avatar a wolf Avatar. Wolf is my _grandfather_."

I said the last word with hatred.

"Its cause of me that he is mean for a lot of people. He loved to hit me a lot-"

Da was growling so I let my Omega power wash over him to calm him down. "anyways, I might be a werewolf but I have some Avatar powers. Like phasing fast if I need to but I'm still bound to the moon like the other wolfs. I can do some magic like Charles maybe a little more."

Adam's daughter Jesse come out.

"Dad Bran's on the phone he wants to know if Tega is here?"

Adam nodded and every one left. I took a deep breath and a scent made me turn around to see a male wolf looking at me.

He's from over the seas and the one place I swore I would never go back. Then Jesse showed me to the room I would be staying at.

I laid down and gritted my teeth at the thought of Asil and our fight. I was still pissed off.

What I didn't know was that the next few days were going to be hell. . .


	13. Please Not Them

_**Chapter 13: Please Not them**_

The next day I was up before every one else. It was still dark out and I checked my cell. I had over hundred texts from Asil and about fifty miss call from Asil. I read the texts and deleted them. The texts were saying mostly the same things:

_**I'm sorry txt or call me plz. **_

_**I didn't know what I was saying, **_

_**I'm sorry. **_

_**I need to talk to you.**_

It was like that will all of them. I didn't txt or call him back.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Sitting at the kitchen table with my cell cleared and waiting for every one to wake up. Mercy was the first one to get up. She turned on the light and jumped when she saw me staring at her.

"Damn it Tega you scared the shit out of me. Why are you sitting in the dark for?"

I looked down I felt bad for scaring her.

"Sorry Mercy I didn't mean to scare you. I was just waiting for everyone to get up." Besides the light hurts my eyes some times. She got her self some coffee and sat across from me.

"You do have Samuels eyes."

I could feel my face get a lil hot.

"I know that's all I have from him. . . .well that and my wolf form."

She looked at me confused.

"When I change I look just like Da but a lil bit bigger then him."

She smiled and nodded.

"So why are you here for?"

I looked at her.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean for that to come out like it did. I wasn't trying to sound mean."

I smiled at her.

"Its ok. I didn't take it like that. Will there are two reasons why I'm here. Bran ask me to come cause he said Da was in trouble and the other one. . ."

I didn't finish I really didn't want anyone right now to know why I came.

"Samuels in trouble?"

I could hear the worry in her voice.

"That is what Bran said but he knows if Da's in trouble I would come here to help him. But you know Bran he say anything to get someone he waits to go some were he needs them."

She nodded. Mercy knew the Marrok and how he worked.

"So has there been any trouble?"

I asked Mercy after a while of silences. She looked up at me.

"There have been a few deaths but we cant find out who is killing them."

I nodded. "Who has been killed?"

I asked. She lowered her voice.

"Three Fae, one rogue wolf and six humans."

I sat back and started to think.

_Who would kill three Fae, one rogue wolf and six humans? What did that want? Or was it that they just like killing? Is there more then one who is killing? Or are the killing them cause they are being told to?_

A lot of question were racing through my mind. It was a while before I saw that Mercy was calling my name.

"Sorry Mercy I was thinking."

She gave a small smile. I could see that she was scared.

"What do you think is killing them?"

I closed my eyes.

"I don't know there are a lot of _things_ that can kill them. But I need to go to were they were killed and sniff around."

I let a smile creep across my face. Sniff around ha. Damn I need a better nights sleep. When I opened my eyes Mercy had this weird look on her face.

"Sorry when I have a bad night sleep I think the stupid's things make me laugh. I don't know why but they do. So why are you up so early?"

She nodded then said.

"I have to go to work soon."

I didn't like the idea of her going to work with out a guard. Then Adam came down the stairs.

"She wont stay home so I'm sending Honey with her to work."

I smiled at him.

"Good. But I need to go to were the victims were found."

Adam looked at me like I want find something after they been there. Then I added

"Please sir."

He smiled a lil.

"Ok I call Ben and tell him to come over and pick you up."

I nodded but Mercy looked at him.

"Couldn't anyone else take her?"

I don't see why she was saying this.

"No and Ben wont do anything to Samuels _daughter_."

I didn't like the way he same "daughter".

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

A hour later Ben showed up. I was waiting for him out side the house. When he parked I walked over to his truck and jumped in. He didn't like this anymore then I did. Ben has been hurt in his life and he didn't trust a lot of people. I couldn't blame him. But when he talked he had a British accent.

"So are you really Samuels daughter?"

I was looking out of my window. I relaxed so he would know I wasn't a threat. "Yes I am."

He looked my way as I turned to look at him. His eyes got huge when he say my eyes but he looked away.

"You don't look like him but you do have his eyes."

I smiled a lil.

"I know. Back in the day the ones who knew my mother said I look just like her but not the eyes."

I could remember them throwing stones at me. Cause I was a child of the moon and a child of a monster. I could feel my hatred starting to come out. I had to pull it back so Ben wouldn't smell it. But it didn't work.

"What's got you all piss off?"

I smiled as I looked at him. Most wolfs don't cuss in front of a girl.

"Just thinking about the old days."

He gave me a look.

"When was the "old days"."

I smiled he thought I was a young wolf.

"Back in the days when the Marrok was just a new pup."

I couldn't help my self but to giggle at the look on his face.

"You got to be fucking with me. Your not that old. . . Are you?"

I nodded.

"I don't seem my age I guess that's from my mothers side of the family."

He turned down a dirt road.

"What was your mothers family? Witch? Fae?"

I looked out of the window again.

"Avatar's or you might know them better as Walkers. Like what Mercy is but not coyote."

I could smell the shock coming off him.

"So your part Walker and part werewolf?"

I nodded.

"So how old were you when you turned?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I was born a werewolf."

I said softly. We both looked at each other for a lil bit.

"But who could that happen?"

I laughed softly.

"Will they had sex then nine mouths later I was born."

He looked at him.

"Ok smart ass. But that wasn't what I was asking."

I put my chin on my knees.

"A Avatar and a werewolf can have pups you know. If Mercy and Adam have any kids one of them might be a werewolf, coyote or even human. That's why Da wanted to marry Mercy. So he could have kids that would live."

Da told me about how he thought that Mercy could give him kids that would live. Poor Da.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We didn't talk after that. Cause he didn't know but then he pulled up to a old looking house.

"Who was killed here?"

I ask as we got out of the truck.

"The family of six."

I nodded and walked around the house. Taking in the everything, to the scents to the blood on the back porch. I could smell magic but not from witch or fae. I walked into the house and walked from room to room sniffing and looking for anything that might help me. Then as I was coming out of the houses front door.

I ask a symbol burned into the wood of the railing. It was a feather with skulls. But it couldn't be or could it? Then I looked around the yard and found a long black feather. I took a whiff, this didn't come from a bird. Ben was behind me.

"What is that?"

I turned around and walked over to him.

"Take a whiff and tell me what do you smell?"

He bent his head down and to a few sniffs.

"Its from a bird. Why?"

I shook my head. You had to be trained to find the small is of magic that's on there wings. But if you ran your hand over the feather it would slice your hand open. That's one of the ways to spot if the feather is from a bird or something more deadly.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Ben took me to the other place and I found the symbol there to and a long black feather. But at the last place he took me. The sent was less concealed then the others. This is were the rogue wolf as killed. I still wasn't sure if it was _them_.

I really hope it wasn't. I don't pray at all but this one time I did. I didn't wont to face one of them again. The last time I almost died.

As Ben drove me back to Adam's house (I had all the feathers in my back-pack). I kept telling my self:

_Some one is just trying to make it look like its them._

They lose there feather a lot so someone might have picked them up. But no matter how hard I try to make my self believe that. It didn't work, I said my thinks to Ben for taking me and walked into the house.

Adam and Mercy were in the kitchen cooking and Jesse was at the table doing her homework.

"You look awful baby girl."

Da just come down the stairs. I looked up at him.

"Hey Da. Why are you here?"

I said in a tired voice.

"I just come by to see you. Where have you been?"

I looked at Adam but he looked back at what he was doing.

"Ben took me to the place were the victims were killed."

I could see the anger in his eyes.

"What did he do?"

I didn't know why he was so mad.

"Just took me to the place followed me around and brought me back. That's all." He didn't look like he believed me.

"Dad you know if I was lying to you. What's so bad about Ben that makes you so damn mad?"

He didn't say anything.

"I forbid you to go any where with him."

I growled at him and I didn't hold back my wolf. My eyes turned sky blue.

"I'm not a pup anymore Da. And you have no right in telling me what to do. I just as old as you."

Adam moved in front of Mercy and Jesse got up and moved to where her father was.

"I can tell you want the hell you can and cant do. I'm still you father!"

He was growling and was having a hard time holding back his wolf. Before I could stop my self I screamed.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS EVEN BORN! YOU WHERENT THERE FOR ME AFTER MOM DIED. YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER OR THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH ME! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

I had tears rolling down my face as I turned on my heel and ran out of the house. I jumped into a tree and stayed there for a few hours crying. I was so pissed off that I didn't hear Adam walk out to my tree.

"Tega can you please come down so we could talk?"

I looked at him and jumped down next to him. He wiped away a tear form my cheek.

"You shouldn't have said that. Samuel feels so awful that he locked him self in the bathroom."

I looked away.

"I know I shouldn't have said that but I was so mad. I never had a father in my life. So I don't know what to do or say."

Adam looked at me.

"Its hard to be a father but you are Samuels first girl and its different to be there for them. I'm still learning what to do with Jesse. I know he wasn't there for you but you have to give him some time."

I sat down on the ground. I couldn't stand anymore.

"I never asked to be born. I never asked for this. If I could I would go back in time and stop them from meeting."

Adam sat next to me in shock.

"You would really go back and stop your own birth?"

I closed my eyes.

"I should have never been born."

There were some other reasons why I would stop it.

"Why do you say that?"

Adam said slowly.

"I might be a werewolf but I'm a very different kind of wolf. One of a kind and it sucks. Charles and me might have been born a wolf but he is more like you then me."

I took a deep breath.

"I just wish I was born to a family but not even the most powerful being could do that."

Adam didn't say anything.

"Will we better go in and you have to make up with him. Then we can eat."

I nodded and got up. I followed Adam back to the house and made up with Da.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

But as I got into bed that night _they_ popped into my head and I stayed up late thinking about _them_. . . .


	14. The Angels

_**I want to thank southern pride for reviewing "The Daughter" With you I wouldn't keep on going. Thank you so much, you're the best!**_

_**Chapter 14: The Angels**_

The next two days there was four more killings. Two was human and the other two were fae. When I went to the crime seen there was a feather and the mark. Da took me this times. He kept on asking me what was wrong. I told him.

"I tell every one at the meeting tonight."

I said in a grave voice. As we pulled up to Adams house there were a few cars already there. I slowly got out of the car and walked behind Da into the house. Every one was in the living room. Adam looked up at me.

"We just waiting for Ben."

I nodded and went to go sit in the corner. Ben walked in.

"So what is this meeting about?"

He asked as he sat next to Da. Adam looked at all of his wolfs (then to Da then to me).

"This meeting is to see what every one found out about the murders."

Then every one started to talk at once. I just waited. Da looked at me then at Adam. Adam looked at me then said.

"Every one please be quite. Tega what do you think about this?"

Honey spoke up before I could answer him.

"Why ask her she doesn't know. She hasn't been here long enough to know what is going on."

She said in a angry tone. I looked at her as she looked at me.

"I came because Bran asked me to come and take care of the problem. If this pack knew what the enemy is. You wouldn't stand a chances."

I said in a low voice.

"I never want to go up against _them _again. If I had a chose to run. I would run. Cause fae wouldn't do this. Witches don't have the power to do this. Werewolf will they couldn't do this and get away with it."

I closed my eyes.

"So you know what killed them?"

Mercy asked. I didn't open my eyes.

"Oh yes. I was trained to find them. Years ago one of the took me in after my mother was murdered in front of me. One of fell in love with her but he didn't know she was with child. So when he gave her some of his powers they went into me."

I said bitterly. I jumped up on my feet and pulled out the rave color feather.

"When you see this you just think its just a feather. But there are three ways to tell if its just a bird feather. One is that if you burn it the flames are blue. If you know the scent of them you can smell the magic and other things on it."

I sniffed the feather. Blood and death this is a fallen.

"The last thing is-"

I slide the feather on my hand letting it cut me. It burned as it cut me. The blood dripped down my hand.

"there feathers can cut throw steal like it was butter. Bones like it was water."

I licked my hand and it healed. They all looked at me.

"What is the monster that owns that feather?"

I looked at Ben and smiled.

"They aren't monsters will I think most of them are. But that's how they are. . . Well just the fallen one are monsters. Most of them are."

I said softly. Mercy spoke.

"What are they?"

I looked at her.

"This came from the wing of a fallen Angel."

It took a while for it to sink in. Then they started to laugh.

"Angels don't exist."

I looked a Honey.

"Demons are real. Your real. Vampires are real. Fae's are real. So are they."

That shut them up.

"That's why you don't see a lot of Demons around the angels take care of them. But sometimes they don't get there in time."

Da looked at me.

"You said one of them took you in."

I nodded.

"Yes his name is Rex. He only looked after me a few short years. Just till I knew how to use my powers."

I sat next to Da.

"If there are angels is there a god?"

Mercy asked softly. I looked at her.

"That is a good question. I really don't care if there is or not."

They all looked at me.

"Why not scared?"

Teased Ben. I looked around me father to look him in the face.

"No he has his favored kinds of beings. And werewolf's aren't one of them."

They all looked at me. I looked at them, I could see no hope in them.

"But he doesn't send them to hell. . .only the evil ones. He puts them up in purgatory and when he's in a good mood he lets them into heaven. But most of the time you are just sent to be reborn."

I took a breath.

"But be happy your not a vampire."

Mercy looked at me.

"What happens to vampires?"

I looked away I didn't want to see the face she was going to make.

"They go strait to hell."

I hear her gasp.

"I only knew one vampire that was aloud into heave but this was thousands of years ago. He didn't kill his food and he did his best at being good."

I put my head on Da's shoulder and he patted my knee. Adam said.

"How do you kill a angel?"

It was my turn to laugh. I couldn't help my self. They waited for me to stop.

"Sorry but your funny Adam. Werewolf's cant kill a angel. Only if they are in human form but they are just reborn a few minutes later."

I had to wipe my eyes cause I laughed so hard.

"But there is one way to kill them but not even they have it."

Adam looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes as I put my head back on Da's shoulder.

"Long ago some angels that were born a angel sometimes processed a special power. Its called Angels fire. It can destroy anything. And only a angel that has that power can stop it. No angel to this day has that gift. Some does use fire but its not Angels fire. That is the only thing that can kill a angel and make sure that it cant be reborn."

I gave a shuttered a little. "If they use it on anything with a soul. Its like you were never born, you don't go to heaven or hell. You cant be reborn or anything." I said in a low voice remembering my fight with a fallen.

"Have you ever face a angel before?"

I looked a Ben.

"Yes."

He nodded.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After dinner I went out side for some air. I felt him before I saw him. I looked up into the tree were Rex was sitting. I jumped up next to him and sat.

"How is my lil wolf pup?"

He said in a slow voice. I smiled at him and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"I'm fine. How's my chicken?"

He chuckled softly.

"I'm fine and I'm not a chicken."

I giggled.

"I know your not but I know how much it pisses you off."

I said as I lick my lips. Even though I got a mate a angel gives of this vibe that you just want to fuck them. He could feel what I was feeling and smiled.

"Sorry love. I forgot."

He toned it down so I could claim my wolf some what.

"Its ok. So what brings you here. I know this isn't a just a friendly visit. What do they want know?"

The only time Rex comes to see me is when his boss needs some a angel killed. "That Fallen you been trying to find."

I nodded. I should have know.

"He is losing his mind. You need to find him and kill him as fast as you can."

I leaned on him.

"Where do I find him?"

He knew where he was at.

"Be and this place tomorrow at midnight. He be there."

He gave me a piece of paper with a address on it. I nodded.

"Ok so just kill him with Angels fire?"

He looked scared but nodded. I wasn't a angel and I have the only weapon that can destroy them all.

"Why did I have to be born with this curse."

He looked at me.

"It's a gift not a curse. You should be proud that you have it."

I knew a lot of angels would kill to have this power.

"Your helping your self."

Rex said in a low voice.

_Yea I was helping me self. I do the big mans mess jobs and I get into heaven when I die. Sound great to most werewolf's but I don't want to die. I wasn't ready for that._

Rex kissed my cheek.

"I got to go love but know that I'm proud of you."

Then he jumped up on the next branch above my head. Spread his white wings and took off into the sky. I watch as he got smaller and smaller. I hear Da calling me so I jumped down and walked back to the house.

Tomorrow was going to be fun. I hope that I live throw it and see Asil again. . .


	15. The Death

_**Chapter 15: The Death **_

When I got back to the house Da was waiting for me. Every one was in the living room. I sat by Da's feet and pulled out my cell. Then texted Asil.

_**Hey babe. I wanted to say I'm sorry. But what you did, did hurt me. If I don't come home alive just know that I love you so much. And I want you to be happy. Even if you want Sage more then me.**_

I stopped trying to think. What else do I want to tell him?

_**I love you more then anything. If I do come back and you want Sage more then me. Let me know so I wont bother you any more.**_

Then I sent it. A few minutes later I got a txt back. When I read it, it broke my heart.

_**I don't love you any more. I though you were the one that me and my wolf wanted. But we were wrong. All I every want is Sage. She is more then you and she knows what turns me on. I don't care if you come back or not. Even if you die I don't care. Just stay away from me. I'm going to send your stuff to Bran's house. Don't txt me every again! **_

That was all. I was in shock. If he wanted Sage then why mate with me? Guess I have nothing to live for any more. Adam looked at me.

"What's wrong Tega?"

I looked at him and shut down my emotions.

"Just what to get this over with."

It wasn't a lie. I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to go and lay down."

Then I got up and walked to my room. I laid down and let the tears run down my face. I didn't make a sound as I cried. I will never be loved.

I will never find a mate. Why should I live on with this pain? I was going to find that damn Angel and kill it. That night I cried my self to sleep. . .

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I got up and wrote four letters. One to Da, one to Bran, one to Charles and Anna and the last one to Asil. When I was done I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my grey eyes were red from crying. I

took a hot shower then put on my baggy black pants. With a dark blue tank top. Put my long black hair in a pony tail. Then pulled out my bike and walked out side and made my bike bigger. Then I jumped on the roof and waited for night to fall.

Every one started to wake up and go on with there business. Da come over around noon and saw me on the roof. He yelled at me.

"Get down before you hurt your self!"

I jumped down and landed gracefully next to him. His mouth was open with shock. "How could you do that with out breaking something?"

I smiled at him.

"Cant tell you Da."

He looked at me more.

"Why cant you tell me?"

He said huffy at me. I smiled at me more.

"Trust me if I could I would tell you but something I cant talk about."

I said in a sad voice. He wanted to say more but he didn't. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I don't know if I would come back alive or not. I wanted to be nice. I wouldn't want to fight with Da if I die. I don't what him to be upset so bad that it makes him go crazy.

We walked in to the house and I sat on the couch. Mercy went to work and so did Adam. Da had to leave to. So I was at he house alone.

I looked at my cell its was one in the afternoon. I might as while take a nap. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

Then I started to dream. . .

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The dream I had was about a dark house. No one was there but me. I was sitting in a room on the bed. I looked around the room there was two windows. There was blood on the walls and floor. Then I got up and walked down the stairs.

Slowly I made my way down the stairs to the dinning room. There was blood here to but the blood was dried and very old. I just wondered around the house. Then I was out side there was trees every were. We were out in the country.

No one would hear a fight or screams. I waited and waited and waited some more. The hours went by then I heard it. Some one landed a few feet behind me. I turned to see a Fallen but this one had glowing red eyes.

And I knew this wasn't just a Fallen but a Fallen with a demon with in him. This was going to be fun. I thought to my self. We looked at each other for a long time. Trying to make the other one run. But nether one of us moved a muscle. Then it talked in a deep and low voice. "You are the one I been waiting for. I want your blood."

Bumps started to run down my arms. His voice was creeping me out.

"You well never get my blood."

I heard my dream self say. The Fallen/demon laugh softly.

"Oh yes I will little girl. You cant kill me."

He licked his lips.

"You wont hurt me."

The I could feel a very powerful urge to have sex with him. He had a very nice body his black wings folded close to his body. He was just wearing black jeans. His tan skin looked hot in the light of the half moon. I licked my lips. I never wanted someone so bad before now. I knew angels give off that power but this was nothing I very felt before. I took a step closer to him but my wolf stopped me.

_**No you cant! We have a mate!**_

She said to me. I told her.

_**He doesn't want us! He wants Sage. I don't care what happens now! All I want is him!**_

She let out a mournful howl and I kept on moving to him.

"That's it my love come to me. You will be my queen and we will rule the world."

I nodded and he but his arms around my waist and pulled me hard against him. I could fell his cock. It was hard against my thigh.

His lips pressed hard against my own. His tongue slid into my mouth and playing with my tongue. One of his hands was on my ass and squeezed my ass. I let out a soft moan. My hands went around his neck.

I pulled his hair and he let out a groan of pleaser. His lips moved from my lips. Moving down my neck to my shoulder then collarbone

. I let out a loud moan. His wing spread out and went around us. Then the next thing I knew we were on a bed him one top of me.

We were naked his mouth and hands were going very were on my body. I was making sounds of pleasure. . .

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I woke up and it was dark out. I looked at my cell it was 10 p.m. I jumped up and walked out side got on my bike and took off. It didn't take me long to get there. It was the house in my dream. I went in and up the stairs to the room.

Yep it's the same. I sat down and looked around. Then I did every thing in my dream. The hours went by fast. I was our side then he came. I turned around to see him. We looked at each other then he said.

"You are the one I been waiting for. I want your blood."

Bumps started to run down my arms. His voice was creeping me out.

"You well never get my blood."

I said. The Fallen/demon laugh softly.

"Oh yes I will little girl. You cant kill me."

He licked his lips.

"You wont hurt me."

The I could feel a very powerful urge to have sex with him. He had a very nice body his black wings folded close to his body. He was just wearing black jeans. His tan skin looked hot in the light of the half moon.

I licked my lips. I never wanted someone so bad before now. I knew angels give off that power but this was nothing I very felt before. I took a step closer to him but my wolf stopped me.

_**No you cant! We have a mate!**_

She said to me. I told her.

_**He doesn't want us! He wants Sage. I don't care what happens now! All I want is him!**_

She let out a mournful howl and I kept on moving to him.

"That's it my love come to me. You will be my queen and we will rule the world."

I nodded and he but his arms around my waist and pulled me hard against him. I could fell his cock. It was hard against my thigh. His lips pressed hard against my own. His tongue slid into my mouth and playing with my tongue.

One of his hands was on my ass and squeezed my ass. I let out a soft moan. My hands went around his neck. I pulled his hair and he let out a groan of pleaser. His lips moved from my lips. Moving down my neck to my shoulder then collarbone.

I let out a loud moan. His wing spread out and went around us. Then the next thing I knew we were on a bed him one top of me.

We were naked his mouth and hands were going very were on my body. I was making sounds of pleasure. His nail dug in to my skin and blood started to pour out. His tongue licked up my blood.

"Mmm you taste so good my queen."

He said in a husky voice. Then with out warning he pushed his huge cock in to me. I scream. Then I could feel my mate bound with Asil break.

Then my life flashed before my eyes. He didn't stop thrusting into me. He went hard and fast making me moan and scream with pleasure that I never felt before. Then I pushed him off.

"I cant let you do this. I'm here for one thing only."

He smiled at me.

"You know you want me Tega. They said I was crazy for wanting you. Cause you are a werewolf and they don't belong here."

He laughed.

"If they knew what would happen if we mated and have kids. What they could do."

He purred at me.

"You are the only one that I very wanted. You are mine and only mine."

I got up and put on my clothes. Then looked at him. He had his jeans back on.

"Make a deal with you."

I said to him. He waiting for me to go on.

"If you beat me I be your queen."

He moved closer to me.

"Guess you going to kill me if I don't beat you?"

I nodded.

"While you cant beat my love. So lets get this going cause I really want to fuck the shirt out of you."

Then he lunge at me and I did the same. The fight was pain full. The house didn't stand for long. He was playing with me. I was losing so much blood that I couldn't see much. I ducked and ripped off one of his wing.

Hands bleeding and burning with pain. I didn't stop I went for the other wing but I was sent flying into a tree breaking some bones.

I staggered to my feet and he got me by my throat.

"Now my little fury wolf. Will you give you and be mine?"

I nodded. He put me down and put his arms around me. I slid my arms around him and held him tight. Then I burst into fire, Angel's fire. He looked at me with shock then turned to ash. I fell back bleeding heavy and starting to black out. The last thing I thought was that I wish could see Asil and my family one more time. . .

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Samuels POV**_

We pulled up to the fallen house. There was black smoke in the back. I jumped out of Da's car and ran to the back of the house. There was ashes on the ground by my daughter's body. She was pale, sliding next to her. Tears running down my face.

"No, no baby girl please be alive."

I said thickly. I held her limp body in my arms. Da and Charles came up behind me. But I couldn't hear her heart.

"S-she's not breathing."

I started to give her CPR but it didn't work. Da put a hand on my shoulder.

"Samuel you have to stop this."

I looked up at him and there was tears running down his face.

"But she cant die! She was the only one that lived! I didn't get to know her better then I wanted to. I barely got her and now she is gone forever. My only daughter!"

Then I let out and unearthly howl of sadness. Da and the rest of the wolfs howled with me. Anna was crying and Asil fell to his knees.

"How could this happen? Why did I let her go?"

Asil looked at Da.

"How could you let her come here? You killed her Bran!"

He yelled but he cried. I held her body close to mine. My poor baby I couldn't save her. How could I live on with out her? My baby girl why didn't you asked for help. . .


	16. The Awakening

_**Chapter 16: The Awakening**_

_**Samuels POV**_

We took her body back to Adams house. Mercy and Anna cleaned up her body. They had her body on the first floor. Da said we were going to bury Tega here so I could see her all the time. Anna came out and sat next to Charles and put her face into his shoulder and cried softly. Why didn't she ask for help? Then a knock came from the front door. Adam got up at went to answer it.

"Who are you?"

Adam said with a growl. Then a low voice male voice came.

"My name is Rex. I came to see the family of Tega."

I jumped up to my feet and ran to the door. There was a man. . .no angel standing there. What we thought angels looked like we were wrong. This being was perfect in very way. Rex didn't have a shirt on or shoes. Just torn jeans that made him more perfect. "What do you want."

I growled. This was the one who took in my baby for a few years. His eyes were bloodred but there was sadness in them.

"You must be Samuel. Tega's real father. I so very sorry for your lose. We didn't think she would die."

A single tear ran down his face. Adam took a step back.

"Please come in."

Rex nodded a thank you to him then walked in. His wings was folded tightly to his back. I sat back down and put my head in my hands.

"So why have you come."

I said after a long pause.

"To say I am very sorry for Tega's death. She was the best of the best of killing fallens. If I knew she was going to die. . .I wouldn't let them make her do this. How much I wish I was there to help her. But something was wrong. She was meant to live not die." His voice trailed off. Then Da spoke up.

"What do you mean she was meant to live not die?"

There was anger in his voice that made me look up at him.

"We have a Angel that can tell us the reason why someone that was suppose to live but dies instead. The begging of the fight she had a reason to live but there was something went wrong.

She lost the will to live as she lay dying after the fight. Not even he knows why. But it had to do with someone she loved. That's all we know." He had more tears running down her face.

"Why do you cry when you don't have anything to do with Tega?"

I said bitterly to Rex. He looked over at me.

"Why do I cry for her? Cause she was the daughter of the only one that I loved. The one that you don't even remember at all. If it wasn't for you then maybe she would have loved me. Tega would have been my own daughter. But I would never know would I now. When I took her in for those few years. She might looked like her mother but she was more like you. I watched you for years but Tega was something more then a werewolf. She was someone that all would love if they got to know her."

He took a deep breath then went on.

"I thought I would just train her up then let her go. But then like I said you start to fall for her. It could be in the ways of a friends love, family love, or more then that. I started to love her like I thought I loved her mother. But thinking back then she was more like my best friend then anything. But Tega was to young at the time so I was going to wait for her. She would never see me as a mate. So I would be there for her in any way that she wanted me. Tega had that kind of power that made you want to be friends but piss her off that would be the last thing you did."

He cracked a small smile.

"Why are you tell us this?"

I said looked at him. Try to keep my voice calm.

"Cause you didn't get to know her like I did. She was a very special girl. Tega would have like to you know her better."

I was lost for words. Would she have told us about this? What else did he know about her that I didn't know? A lot I guess, he had years to get to know her and I didn't have that long.

"Would you mind if I went to see her?"

Rex ask me.

"Why are you asking me?"

I said back.

"Cause you are her father."

That took me my surprise.

"Yea sure down the hall."

He got up and went to Tega room. He was gone for a few minutes. When he came back he had this look on his face.

"What's up? Why do you look like that for?"

Rex sat back down.

"I really don't know. I better get going before time is up. They let me come and see her but now I have to go."

Then he got up bowed then left.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~T~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The funeral was in a few days. We were sitting around Tega's bed. She looked like she was getting color back into her face. But that might just be my eyes playing tricks on me. Then out of know were Tega sat up gasping for air.

We all looked at her as she took in deep breaths of air. She looked around but her eyes wasn't grey they were a deep bloodred like the angels eyes.

"Were am I?"

She said looking at every one in turn. Then what made my heart break was.

"Who are you people?"

She didn't know who we are. Da was the one to speak first.

"Before we tell you. How are you feeling?"

She gave a small smile.

"I feel ok I think. I feel a bit stiff but fine. Why do you ask?"

She looked kinda happy.

"We are your family Tega. I'm your grandfather. Your father is on the other side of you. Then your uncle is right here and this is your aunt."

He pointed to very one and she looked.

"Your joking right? If you were my grandfather then why are you looking so young?"

She didn't have any memories of us.

"That is because I'm a werewolf so is every one here and you are one to."

She nodded and started to look around.

"So angels and werewolf's are real then. Cool so I'm hungry."

She licked her lips. Mercy got up and went to get her some food. Her eyes started to turn back to grey.

"How did you know that angels are real?"

I said as she looked at Asil. Then she looked at me.

"Cause when I was in the dark there was people with wings. They told me that the darkness will be gone soon. But my memories will take some time to come back."

She eyed Mercy as she came back with a lot of food. Tega started to wolf down her food. We just watched her till she was done. Then she closed her eyes.

"My name is Tega I'm a werewolf. I died a few days ago taking down a fallen. My father is Samuel son of the Marrok Bran. As a brother named Charles mated to Anna." She looked over at me.

"Da?"

I nodded tears started to roll down my face. Then I hugged her and she patted my back calming me down. . .


	17. Her Lost Memories

_**Chapter 17: Her Lost Memories **_

_**Tega's POV**_

After Da calmed down I lend back on to the soft pillows.

My body was still hurting.

I saw this guy that I don't know.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He said to me and I could feel every ones eyes on me.

"Who are you?"

I said to him.

I could smell the hurt coming off him.

"You don't know who I am?"

He said in a hurt voice.

And I nodded my head.

"You really don't know who he is?"

Grandfather said to me.

"Yes who is he?"

I said.

I was starting to get a little pissed that no one is telling me.

"While he is your mate."

Da said to me.

I looked at him.

"I don't have a mate."

I said back.

I didn't have any memory of him.

But I knew every one else but why didn't I have any of him.

"It might just take her some time to remember."

Charles said.

But the guy just looked sadder.

"While lets let Tega get some rest."

Bran said and they all got up and left me there.

I slide down into the bed then rolled over.

A cell phone was laying on the side table.

I slowly reached out and picked it up.

It had my scent on it so it must have been mine.

I flipped it open and went to the txt messages.

They were from a guy named Asil.

They name rang a bell but I just couldn't put a face to the name.

As I read the txt I started to remember the fight.

But I still couldn't remember his face.

Maybe its cause I don't want to remember.

I closed my eyes and sleep took me.

_**No One's POV**_

After they left Tega's room.

They went into the kitchen.

Asil was sad that she didn't remember him.

When he thought she was dead he didn't have a reason to live but now that she is alive.

He wanted to make up with her but she doesn't know who he is.

He read the txt message that Sage sent to her.

When he found out what Sage was doing.

He told her that if he sees her again its going to be the last thing she do.

Asil loves Tega more then anything and he didn't want to lose her. "What wrong old friend?"

Bran said to Asil.

Pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Not really. I just cant believe she doesn't know who I am."

He said in a low voice.

Bran nodded his head.

"Yeah will just give her a while then maybe she will start to remember."

Jesse said to them.

Asil smiled at the child.

"Your right child."

Asil said to her.

Then they heard Tega getting up from her bed.

They all waited as she came out of the room and came in to the living room.

"You shouldn't be up yet."

Samuel said to her.

She smiled at him.

"I don't feel like laying around."

Tega said as she sat down next to her father.

"Ok but you have to take it easy."

She nodded.

"I will I don't think I'm going to do much till I heal up more."

Tega said as she put her head on Samuels shoulder.

Every one was looking at her.

They wanted to know what happened that night.

But no one was sure how to ask her.

But Tega knew that they wanted to know.

"You want to know what happen?"

She said in a low voice.

Every one went still.

Then Tega started to tell them what happen but she did leave out the sex part.

But Asil knew that she had sex with him.

When their bond broke it all most kill him.

He thought she was dead and that's when he ran to Bran's house. Telling him that their bond broke and Bran thought the same thing. They jumped on the next plane.

When they got to Adams place they didn't know were Tega was.

But they didn't know but Ben was the one that found her.

He saw her ridding to the house but at the time he didn't think it was important.

Till he got to Adams house and they said they need to find Tega.

But when Ben told them he saw Tega heading to the house.

They jumped into the car and headed there.

But they were to late.

When Tega finished it was started to get late.

Every one started to leave.

Bran stood up.

"Tega your task is done you are welcome to come back or stay here." Bran said and Samuel looked at her.

"That would be nice but I have no place to stay at."

She said as she looked up at him.

"Will you are more then welcome to stay at my place."

Bran said as he patted her head.

Tega looked at Samuel and he smiled.

"You can go back if you want. I can come see you from now and then and you could do the same."

Tega nodded.

Then she left the room to get her stuff.

After that they got into the car.

Bran wanted to leave that night.

Tega was sitting next to Asil in the car and on the plane.

Asil was trying to talk to Tega but she was talking with Anna.

But soon she got tried and fell asleep.

As she slept she snuggled up against Asil and he was happy.

_**Tega's POV**_

I fell asleep on the plane and the next thing I knew was some one was shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see Asil looking down at me.

"Sorry but we are here."

He said and I got up and grabbed my bag.

It was snowing out side.

Every one was putting on their jackets.

But I didn't as I would out and I knew I should be cold but I wasn't. "Aren't you cold?"

Bran said to me.

I smiled at him.

"Not really."

I said as I followed Anna.

Bran followed me shaking his head in deep thought.

Charles and Anna went to their car and I headed for Bran's car.

I crawled into the back of it as Bran and the other guy named Asil got in the front.

I could still smell the hurt and sadness on him.

So could Bran but no one said anything.

So I just looked out side at all the snow.

I really wanted to go running in it.

"What are you so happy about?"

Came Bran's voice from the front of the car.

I turned around to I could speak with him.

"All of this snow! I want to go running and playing in it."

I said in a happy voice.

"Your acting like a little kid that never seen snow before."

Bran chuckled.

"While I don't remember seeing snow before."

I said in a low hurt voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Bran said to me but I was hurt.

I didn't say anything I just laid down and balled up.

"Bran can you smell smoke?"

Asil said.

"Yes I do and its coming from your side of town."

Bran said as he turned the car to the left so fast that I fell between the seats.

"She really did it!"

Snarled Asil as he jumped out of the car before Bran stopped.

Bran to got out of the car while I tried to get up.

By the time I got up and out of the car.

I saw a house burned to the ground.

I walked over to Bran who was kneeling next to a pissed off Asil. Trying to calm him down.

"The only pictures I had of her was in there! !"

Asil growled with rage.

"When I get my hands on Sage I'm going to rip her throat out! !"

Asil said so low that if I didn't walk up behind him I wouldn't have heard him.

"You can kill Sage. You know its harder to turn females into werewolves."

Bran said.

I stopped listening as I walked into the burning house.

"Tega!"

Bran yelled in worried.

But the fire just went around me.

I couldn't feel the heat.

My skin didn't turn black or cracked.

There was something about this place that rang a bell.

I saw photos for Asil and this beautiful woman.

So I started to pick them out and fix them.

Everything that had the woman on it I took and fix them.

Then I came back out side and gave them to Asil.

He looked up at me with tears running down his face.

Bran looked at me and started to feel my arms and face.

"Your not burn or hurt."

Bran said in shock.

"It just moved out of my away."

I said.

"Thank you Tega."

Asil said to me.

"Come with us Asil you are going to be staying with us."

Bran said as he helped Asil to his feet and back to the car.

I sat in the back again and the trip back to Bran's house.

At the house Bran made us dinner and we sat down and ate in silence.

I ate faster then the other two.

So I got up and started the dishes.

Bran went to his office and Asil came over to help me.

I didn't know what the hell I should say to him.

They said he was my mate but the only one I remember is Jacob and I lost him and my unborn child.

"Tega how are you feeling?"

Asil ask me.

"I feel ok just want to phase and go for a run."

I said.

Asil smiled a little.

"If you don't mind could I come with you for a run?"

I looked at him.

It couldn't hurt to get to know him.

If he really was my mate at some point.

Then I could get to know him and see if we could really love each other.

"Sure why not."

I said.

When the dishes was done we changed and headed out of the back door.

Then I took off running with Asil on my tail.

The snow was kicked up as we ran.

Asil got beside me and then jumped on top of me.

We rolled down a hill and he was on top of me.

I wagged my tail and then rolled him.

Now I was on top of him.

Asil had his paws resting on my shoulders.

I playfully growled at him.

Then I licked his muzzle and took off running.

Asil came up fast and jumped on top of me.

He pined me down and licked my ears.

I growled playfully and then wiggled out from under him.

Then I bent my front down and wiggled my ass.

He did the same and we took off running again.

This felt right, like this was meant to be.

Then I caught the sent of a deer.

I licked my black lips and Asil looked at me then we started to hunt. We took down and started to eat.

As we ate my heart was beating fast and hard.

And it wasn't from running.

When the deer was nothing but bones.

We buried the rest.

Then Asil jumped on me and started to lick my face.


	18. Reconnecting

_**Chapter 18: Reconnecting **_

_**No One's POV**_

Asil licked off the blood from Tega's face and lips.

Asil wanted to do more then just lick Tega.

But he didn't want to rush anything with her.

He wanted her to remember him first.

But at the same time he was scared that she was going to be mad with him for what Sage did.

And she would never want to be with him again and leave.

Asil knew he should tell her what happened.

When he was done licking he got off.

It took everything he had to get off.

Tega got to her feet and rubbed her head against Asil's neck.

Asil's tail started wag when she did this.

Then they headed back to the house.

Tega's wolf is really happy that she was back with her mate.

But Asil wished that Tega would remember the good times they had with him.

When they got back to the house and phased back.

Then they laid in the living room watching T.V.

Asil laid next to Tega on the floor.

Tega put her head on Asil arm.

Asil smiled as he put his head on top of hers.

Tega snuggled closer to Asil as she started to fall asleep.

Asil looked over at the sleeping Tega on his arm.

Asil smiled as he picked her up.

Then he took her to her room.

Her arm were around his neck when he was carrying her.

As Asil put Tega in bed she wouldn't let him go.

He tried everything to make her let go.

As he tried to pulled away.

"No."

Tega said in her sleep.

Asil stopped and just got in bed with her.

But he stayed on the out side of the covers.

So when she wakes up she wouldn't freak out.

Asil started to fall asleep.

The next day Tega woke up feeling funning.

She opened her gray eyes and felt warmth around her.

Then something moved under her.

Tega looked up to see Asil fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

She was laying on top of his chest.

Tega didn't know what happened last night.

But this did feel nice to wake up with some one next to her.

Tega but her head back down on Asil chest.

Then she felt Asil starting to wake up.

"Morning."

Asil said in a sleepy voice.

Tega moved off his chest and looked down at him.

"Morning."

She said as she moved her hair out of her face.

Asil smiled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Asil looked at Tega who's face turned pink.

Asil chuckled softly as he touched her face.

When he touched Tega's face it turned a blood red.

Then she put her head down so her black hair would cover her face. Asil shook his head as he put his hand under her chin.

Then slowly pulled her head up so he could look her in her eye.

Tega's face was still red as she looked at him.

"You have such beautiful eyes. Even if Samuel has the same as you." Asil said with a smile.

Tega knew he meant to say it like that but still it was sweet.

"Thanks Asil."

Tega said in a low shy voice.

Asil smiled more as he looked at her.

Then came a knock at the door.

Before Bran walked in.

"Sorry to bother you but breakfast is ready."

Bran said with a little smile as he left the room.

He is happy to see them getting along.

Bran sent Sage to another pack for a while or forever.

Bran's not to sure on what is best for the pack right now.

It took them 20 minutes to come down.

Bran could smell Tega's shampoo.

So they must have took a shower.

They all sat down and started to eat.

No one talked till every one was done.

"So what are you going to do about your home?"

Bran asked Asil.

Asil looked over at his old friend.

"Build a new house I guess."

Asil said as he looked at Tega.

She got up and started to do the dishes.

"Ok will lets see what we can do."

Bran said.

Tega listened to the guys talk.

Asil wanted a few more rooms added to his new home.

Bran was smiling a lot that Tega didn't understand why.

When she got done with the dishes she started to clean the kitchen. Asil kept looked at her.

Bran noticed him looking at Tega.

It didn't take Tega long to clean.

So she sat at the table and looked at the papers.

She read what Asil wanted and took a few sheets of paper from Bran and started to draw out what she read.

Bran and Asil didn't notice what she was drawing till she was done. Bran looked over at Tega as she finished up the last page.

"Tega this are good."

Bran said as he took the pages and showed Asil them.

"These are great. Just how I pictured it."

Asil said with a smile.

Tega blushed a little as she looked down at the table.

"Thanks."

She said in a low shy voice.

Asil smiled even more.

Now Bran was smiling along side Asil.

Tega started to smile to.

But it was for a different reason.

There was a lot of things about Asil that Tega liked.

Beside her wolf wanted him from the begging.

But there was something else that kept her from ripping Asil's clothes off and making him hers.

But things keep popping into her head.

Txt messages from someone that she cant remember who sent them. They hurt her so bad that her heart hurt so bad that she couldn't breath. Tega is good at keeping what she feels hidden from everyone.

Not even a werewolf could smell her emotions.

Asil knew something was wrong with Tega but he didn't want to say anything in front of Bran.

So he just talked like nothing was wrong.

"Ok I need to talk to Charles then I be back in a while."

Bran said as he got up and left them sitting there.

Tega shyly looked over at Asil who was staring at her.

Tega flushed a little as she looked away.

"What would you like to do Tega?"

Asil asked her.

Tega bit her lower lip for a few seconds.

"Tell me what happened between us for the bond to break?"

Tega ask Asil.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I knew you were going to ask me. I been thinking about what to say. Lying wouldn't do anything good and I wouldn't do that to you. I love you to much for that."

Asil said softly.

Tega didn't say anything, she waited for him to go on.

Asil took a deep breath then started to tell Tega what happened and what Sage did.

When he was talking Tega started to remember their fight and everything they did when she first came here.


	19. Pain Rage Forgive

_**Chapter 19: Pain Rage Forgive**_

_**Tega's POV**_

Memory's of the fight flashed behind my eyes.

The pain from that flooded back into my heart.

I looked at Asil and all I could feel was pain and rage.

I knew he could smell it coming off me.

I could smell it come off me in waves.

Asil didn't say anything he just looked at me.

I moved away from him then got up and left the house.

I ran deep in the woods.

The sun was starting to get high.

I ran faster and at some point I phased.

I pasted the lake and kept on going.

I ran all day till I came to a cave.

Tired and heartbroken I laid down on the cold rocks.

Panting out of breath I balled up.

I know it wasn't Asil that was txting me.

It was Sage and I thought we were friends.

I shouldn't be mad at Asil.

He did come and got me.

I know I should forgive him but why is there still pain in my heart?

I closed my sky blue eyes and started to fall asleep.

_**Three days later**_

_**No One's POV**_

When Bran walked in the house he was hit by the smell of pain and rage.

He knew it was Tega's.

Asil was in shock at the table.

Bran asked him what happened and Asil told him.

They thought she need some space to calm down.

But after three days they started to get worried.

So they asked some of the pack if they would like to help them. Charles and Anna was the only ones that said they would help.

So they changed started to look for her.

Bran and Asil stayed close.

If they came out sooner before the storm hit.

They could have found her scent.

Asil could feel something pulling him past the lake and deeper into the woods.

Bran followed him and he was about to say they should go back.

Is when the wind blew and they could smell Tega's scent on it.

They followed it to a cave.

Bran was about to go in but Asil stop him.

Cause he was the one that need to go in first.

So Bran sat down while Asil slowly walked into the cave.

He sniffed the air as he slowly walked deeper into the cave.

Then he saw light shining from the roof into the cave.

Laying balled up under the light was Tega.

Fast asleep and not moving.

Asil was worried that something happened to her.

He took a step closer to her and she picked her head up and looked over at him.

Asil gave her a wolfish smile.

But she just put her head back down.

Sadness started to come off her and fill up the cave.

Asil walked over to her and laid next to her.

Tega didn't move or growl.

He put his head on her hip and looked at her.

Tega looked at him and then moved her head away.

Bran walked in and saw them.

He smiled her sadness and he waited.

Then Tega got up and so did Asil.

They walked to Bran and they all headed back to he house.

Bran told Charles and Anna they found her so they can stop looking. Tega was acting weird as they were walking back.

Tega's tail dragged the ground as she walked.

Her head was down and so was her ears.

Asil walked beside her trying to get her to look at him.

But she just kept on walking behind Bran.

Tega couldn't understand why Asil is still by her side.

She thought he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

No matter how much she was mad.

He still wanted to be with her.

Tega still cant believe they he came after her.

She felt so bad about how she's been asking.

Sage was the one that started this.

Sage knew a witch that made Asil say her name.

Then when she came over Asil didn't know what was going on.

Tell he started to read txt messages that Tega send him.

But he couldn't understand what was making her send them.

Cause Sage was deleting what she was sending Tega.

When the spell wore off Asil started to notice what Sage was doing.

Once back at the house Tega went to her room and under the bed.

Asil changed back and walked into the kitchen.

"Where is Tega?"

Asil asked Bran.

He looked up at Asil.

"She is under her bed."

Bran said in a low voice.

Asil turned around and went to her room.

Brain felt sorry for those two.

Asil laid down on the floor and lifted the cover off the floor.

So he could look at Tega under the bed.

She was still in her wolf form.

Tega looked at him with big blue sad eyes.

Asil smiled softly at her.

"Tega could you please come out so we could talk better?"

Asil said softly to her.

Tega gave Asil a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I know your mad at me for something Sage did. I don't blame you for that. But I love you so much that I can wait for you forever."

Asil said.

Tega started to growl at him as she came out from under the bed.

Asil moved back from the bed as he jumped on him growling as she turned back.

Asil never seen anything like that.

Tega change so fast and it looked like it didn't hurt at all.

Tega would made clothes slide over her body but right now she didn't this time.

Tears ran down her face as she sat on his lap naked.

"HOW COULD YOU STILL LOVE ME AFTER ALL THIS?!" Tega yelled as more tear ran down her face.

Asil put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Cause you are my mate Tega. No matter what I will always love you." Asil said into Tega's ear.

Tega started to cry harder.

"Asil why me? Why did you pick me for? You can have any other female you wanted. So why me?"

Tega said in a shaky low voice.

Asil pulled her face towards his and kissed her lips before answering her.

"Cause you are the one me. I didn't just pick you. My wolf and I chose you for our mate. And I am glade we picked you. When we thought you were gone forever. I didn't know how I could go on with out you. Losing my first mate was hard as it was. But then the thought of you dead. I couldn't see going on living with out you. I would have asked Bran to end my life." Asil said. Tega looked him in the eyes.

"I love you."

She said before she kissed him hard.

Asil put one of his hands in her black hair.

Asil could feel his cock getting hard.

So could Tega cause she was sitting on his lap naked.

Then the door closed and locked by it self.

Asil pulled away and looked at the door.

"Don't worry about that."

Tega said as she pushed her body up against his.

Making Asil for get what just happened.

He picked her up and put he on the bed.

Asil laid on top of Tega.

She started to take off his clothes. . . While rip off his clothes was what she did.

Then they started to make love.

Asil knew Tega forgave him.

Tega started to forgive her self as while.

Both of them made love all day and night.

Bran left the house for that time.

Tega got up and went to the bathroom.

She started to feel sick.

Tega ran to the bathroom and vomited.

As she was about to start again Asil held back her hair.

"You ok Tega?"

Asil ask her.

When Tega finished vomiting she wiped off her mouth.

Then she looked at Asil and he could see her counting in her mind. Then she walked over to the sink.

She brushed her teeth then jumped on the counter.

While Asil sat on the side of the tub and looked at her.

Waiting for her to say something.

There was shock on her face.

"I don't know how to tell you this Asil."

Tega said in a low voice.

Asil thought she was going to say something bad.

He could feel him self starting to shack a little.

Tega bit her lower lip as she looked down at her stomach.

Both of her hands went to her stomach.

"Asil I think I'm. . .I'm pregnant Asil."

Tega said in a very low voice.

Asil took it in.

But it took him a while to understand what she just said.

Asil stood up and walked over to her.

He put a hand on her stomach and looked her in the eyes.

"How do you know love?"

Asil said in a low voice.

Tega looked up at him.

"Cause I know what it feels like to be pregnant Asil."

Tega said to him.

"Is the baby mine?"

Asil said in disbelieve.

Tega smiled a little at him.

"Who else's would be the father?"

Tega said as she started to feel sick.

Asil looked at her.

"Yes the baby is yours."

Tega said as she jumped down and bend over the toilet and vomited again.

Asil got up and went over to her.

He held her hair back with a smile on his face.

He was going to be a father again.

This son is fair away and he is the only one he had left with Sarai.

Now he can have more children.

So he sat there with her while she vomited.

Bran got home and heard someone vomiting.

So he went up there to see who it was.

When he looked into the bathroom.

He saw Tega bent over the toilet vomiting while Asil held her hair back.

"What wrong?"

Bran said softly.

Making both of them jump.

Tega and Asil looked at each other then Tega opened her mouth to speak.

But then she turned and vomited again.

Asil smiled as he rubbed Tega's back.

"We have some good news."

Asil said with a bigger smile on his face.

Bran looked from Asil to the vomiting Tega.

"What is it?"

Bran said.

Tega finished vomiting and wiped her mouth.

"Your going to be a great grandfather."

Tega said.

Bran's mouth dropped open as he looked at them.

"Really?"

Bran said in shock.

"How do you know for sure?"

Bran said as he sat on the tub.

"I been pregnant before Bran. I know what happens to my body when I'm pregnant."

Tega said.

Bran looked at her.

"Yes but your body can change. I want to get your checked out to be sure."

Bran said and Asil nodded.

"Lets get ready and we can go."

Asil said and he took Tega to the room to get ready.

It took them about two hours to get ready.

Cause Tega kept vomiting.

Once that was down they went to the clinic.

It took a while to get Tega test results back.

They came back positive and no one spoke.

Bran was in shock at what he heard.

His granddaughter is pregnant and he didn't know what to think.

But a smile was on his lips.

His family is getting bigger and he stood up.

He took them back to the house.

Bran called Charles and told him what happened.

Tega called Samuel and told him.

Samuel was in shock and is happy.

He told her he would be making a trip up there to see her.

To make sure she is fine and to keep a eye on her.

And he wanted her to meet his mate.

They would be staying with Bran for a while.

Then they hung up and Asil made her go and lay down.

He went and talked with Bran.

Bran told Asil that they will start building his and Tega's home with in the week.

But Bran was going to add a few more rooms.

He wanted to ask Tega what she wanted to add to the house.

So for the next 9 mouths was going to be fun for them all.

_** The End ? ? ?**_


End file.
